Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto journey
by MerlockVonBaron
Summary: summary in fic
1. Chapter 1

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Journeys"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Summary:**

**It's been 15 years since Ash Ketchum had won the Kalos League. After he has decided to settle down with his wife Serena in Pallet Town, they decided that it's time for their 2 twin children to take up the reigns and become Pokémon trainers.**

**S/N: I decided not to finish Kazuto Journeys. I noticed a few stories about Ash being married and one was to Misty. I decided in this one, He was married to Serena. **

**Prologue:**

**15yrs ago:**

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town has won the Kalos League, folks. Let's give him a hand.", a voice said.

"So, Ash, what are your goals now? Are you going to continue traveling to pursue your dream?", the voice said again.

"No, I'm goin to return home and finally settle down and I would like a certain girl I been dating for a few months who been traveling with me to settle down with me. Serena Gabena, will you come to down to the battlefield so I can ask you a question.", the raven haired teen said.

Attentions turned to a female teen with honey blonde hair wearing a pink fedora hat red and black shirt with a pink skirt and black knee high stockings as she walked over to where the raven haired teen and the yellow mouse was standing. She was accompanied by a teen wearing a blue jumpsuit who had blonde hair and glasses and a girl who had a yellow pouch with a small brown creature.

"Serena, you been there for me a lot and we been through so much together. I love you dearly and would like to know if you would marry me.", the raven haired teen said to the honey haired teen.

"Ash Ketchum, yes I would.", Serena said.

"Bonnie and Clemont, I would love it if you two would love to come to the wedding when we set a date."

"We would love to, Ash.", Clemont said.

"Wow, a wedding. Maybe I can help Clemont find a bride.", Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I told you I don't need help finding a girlfriend or a bride.", Clemont said.

**14yrs ago:**

"Serena, you look beautiful.", an older woman said as she saw Serena in a beautiful white gown.

"Thanks, mom. I really am happy that I am going to marry Ash.", Serena said.

Ash was trying to tie his bow tie when someone he traveled with walked in. The man with squinty eyes and spiky black hair wearing a brownish colored tux was standing there.

"Ash, allow me to help you with that.", the man said.

"Thank you, Brock. So, how is the dream of being a Pokémon doctor?", Ash asked.

"Good, I'm in medical school now. I am going to be getting married soon.", Brock said.

"Wow, whose the lucky bride?", Ash asked.

"I'm marrying Suzy. I ran into her in school. She was working as a nurse and we talked and been dating for a year.", Brock said.

"Wow, I haven't seen her in along time.", Ash said as Brock fixed his bow tie.

They both walked out and Ash saw Serena standing waiting. He saw all his friends he traveled with, gym leaders he met, rivals he befriended from all over, friends he traveled with all his Pokémon he captured and befriended.

Ash was finally married despite the wedding was almost called off due to Team Rocket's attack on Pallet Town and everything being ruined. (details of the attacks will be mentioned later on). He and Serena was now living in his mom's house. His mom moved in with the one who gave him his Pikachu. (i'll go into details on that part as well later on)

**10yrs ago:**

"Congratulations, Ash, you are the father of a healthy baby boy and girl.", a doctor said.

"Serena, they are beautiful.", Ash said.

"Yes, they are. Now for names. I want to name our daughter Samantha Grace Ketchum.", Serena said.

"Our son shall be named Alexander Satoshi Ketchum.", Ash said.

**Present time:**

"Samantha Grace Ketchum and Alexander Satoshi Ketchum, get up now or you both will be late for your journeys.", an older woman said.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer. Next time, Sammy and Alex will get their Pokémon. What adventures await our twins? Find out in "Chapter 1: Journey Starts"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Journeys"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 1: Journey's Start**

"Alexander Satoshi Ketchum and Samantha Grace Ketchum, wake up now!", an older woman said.

"We are awake and getting dressed.", a boy with raven black hair said.

"I'll be down, mom!", a girl with honey blonde hair said.

A boy wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and blue jeans came down. His hair was black like his father. A girl followed behind wearing a pink skirt with a black vest with a reddish color. She also was wearing knee high stockings and her hair was a honey blonde color like her moms.

"Alexander and Samantha, happy 10th birthday. I'm happy you both get to go on your journeys like me and your father did. Now, eat up so you both can get to Professor Oak's Lab.", the older woman said.

"Mom, I prefer to be called Alex.", Alex said.

"I prefer to be called Sammy, mom.", Sammy said.

"Ok, then that's settled, Alex and Sammy. Now, hurry up and eat.

The twins finally made it to the lab where they would be getting their first Pokémon. They walked in and spotted a guy with black ravened hair talking to another with brown spiky hair and wearing a lab coat.

"Ash, when did you get here?", Serena said.

"I got here a little while ago, Serena. I also got something for Alex."

Flashback:

**2 months ago:**

"_Suzy, it's me, Ash. I was told you needed me to come here.", Ash said as he walked into a large building seeing an older woman wearing a nurses outfit._

"_Ash, I was waiting for you. Now, here's a reason why I called you here. Awhile back, some lady you met while you were out working dropped off this egg. Your Pikachu and her Pikachu had an egg together.", Suzy said._

"_Nice, now what do you want me to do?", Ash asked._

"_Take the egg and when it hatches give it to your son. I heard he wanted a Pikachu so the egg would be perfect for him once it hatches into a Pichu.". Suzy explained as she gave an yellow egg with black stripes on it to Ash."_

End flashback

"Alex, here's a pokeball. It already has a Pokémon in it. When I went to the Breeding Center where Suzy works, she gave me an egg. It was an egg that was bred from my Pikachu and another.", Ash said as he handed Alex the ball.

"Pokeball, go!", Alex said as a small yellow mouse Pokémon appeared.

The little pokemon appeared to be a yellow color with red cheeks black tips on its ear.

"Pichu!", the little Pokémon said.

"It's a Pichu. Cool. Thanks, dad.", Alex said.

"Welcome, son.", Ash said.

"Hey, I thought you were going to get me an Eevee like I asked, Dad.", Sammy said.

"Sorry, Sam, I couldn't get one for you.", Ash said.

"I can help you out, Samantha. I happen to have an Eevee right here for you thanks to an egg that was left when my Umbreon breeded with an Espeon.", the other male in a lab coat said.

"Thank you, cousin Gary.", Sam said.

"Hey, pops, when am I getting my starter?", another boy walking in wearing a blue shirt with brown spiky hair asked.

"Relax, Garrison. I'm just finishing up with Alex and Samantha.", Professor Oak said.

"Why? It's not like they are going to beat me anytime soon. No matter what starter they choose, I'll beat those losers.", Garrison said.

"Wow, he sure sounds like you when you were younger, Gary.", Ash said.

"Garrison, have some manners. Now choose your Pokémon.", Professor Oak said.

"I'll take this one.", Garrison said as he grabbed a pokeball.

"Ok, here's your pokedex and pokeballs, son.", Professor Oak said as his son grabbed the pokedex and balls and walked out.

"Now, for you two. Here are the pokedex and pokeballs. Here's the pokeball that contains Eevee.", Professor Oak said as both Alex and Sammy grabbed their gear.

"Alex, here's a Pokegear for you. I already registered our number in it as well as Professor Oak's. It also has a map, clock, phone, and alarm.", Ash said.

"Thank you, dad.", Alex said.

"We should check out our Pokémon with the pokedex, Alex"., Sammy said as she smiled.

"I agree. I'll scan Pichu, you scan Eevee.", Alex said has he grinned.

Sammy nodded and released Eevee and scanned her with her pink and white pokedex as Alex scanned Pichu with his red and black pokedex.

"**Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Eevee can can evolve into 8 different forms depending on the situation. Known moves, Tackle, Sand Attack, and Scratch", Sammy's pokedex said in a female voice.**

"**Pichu, the small electric mouse Pokémon. When Pichu unleashes an electric attack, he can become hurt in the process due to him being young and not being able to control it. Known moves, Tackle, Thundershock, and Charm.", Alex's pokedex said in a male voice as Sammy returned Eevee to her pokeball and Pichu jumped on to Alex's shoulder.**

Alex returned Pichu to his pokeball then proceeded to exit the lab with Sammy when Ash stopped them.

"You both should head to Viridian City by taking the path through the forest then through Viridian Forest then to Pewter City to challenge the first gym. Avoid the gym in Viridian till last cause the leader is tough.", Ash said as he smiled.

"We will and thank you, mom and dad.", Both Alex and Sammy said as they walked out the lab.

As they were walking, they come saw their mom standing there. Ash exits the lab and approaches Serena. As usual, he has his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Now, children, make sure to call me when you can and avoid any trouble.", Serena said as she smiled.

As the twins made it to a large forest, they looked at Pallet Town one last time. Pallet town was a small town in Kanto where most trainers go to receive their starter Pokémon. The twins continued to walk towards the forest when they were stopped by no other than Garrison Oak.

"Well, looks like the losers are here.", Garrison said as he laughed evilly.

"Garrison, we are not losers and we will show you when we beat you in the Indigo League.", Alex said.

"Yeah, as if. Those weaklings Pokémon you both got won't help you catch even the strongest Pokémon. You both should give up and return home."

"Hey, watch what you say to my brother. If our Pokémon are weak, how about proving it to us in a battle? We will show you who is weak.", Sammy said as she had an angered look to her face.

"No way! I'm going to look for stronger trainers to battle. You two aren't worth my time. I don't even know why i am even related to you both at all.", Garrison said as he walked away.

"Grrr, I'll show him whose weak. Garrison should have some respect for us since we are family.", Alex said.

"Easy, bro. You'll get your chance to beat him but for now, we should get going.", Sammy said.

Elsewhere, a darkened figure walks into a dark room and sits in his chair. Near him was a cat like creature with a red gem. The figure turned the lights on and two other figures walked in.

"Boss, we are here as you ordered.", the male figure said who appeared to have blue colored hair.

"What are your orders, sir?", a girl said who appeared to have reddish colored hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Jared and Jenna, I summoned you here to attack the Viridian City Pokémon Center. I have no doubts that you both can do it. Just do me one favor.", the man said as he had an evil grin.

"What will that be?", Jared asked.

"Don't be like your parents Jessie and James and act like failures!", the man yelled.

"Yes, sir! We won't let you down.", Jenna said.

"Good, now you both are dismissed.", the man said as he stroked the cat Pokémon's head.

As Jared and Jenna walked out, another figure walks in and approaches the desk.

"Giovanni, sir, are you sure you want to bring Team Rocket back after what happened in the past when that Ash Ketchum boy locked you away?", the man said.

"Yes, nothing will stop me from achieving my goal of world conquest.", Giovanni said as he laughed evilly.

Jared and Jenna continued walking through the hallways until they were approached by a small cat like Pokémon who had a golden charm on his head.

"Meowth, what are you doing here?", Jenna asked.

"I was sent by your parents to help you in this mission. With me being able to translate other Pokémon and my brains and strategies, we will be unstoppable.", Meowth said.

"Ok, you are on the team.", Jared said.

Back in the forest near Pallet town, Alex and his sister decided to set up camp using the supplies they were given by their parents. They were about to eat until they heard some noises nearby.

"What is that noise, Alex?", Sammy asked as she had a scared look on her face.

"Not sure, Sammy. We should go check it out. Maybe a Pokémon is in trouble.", Alex said with a worried look on his face.

**I'll close here for now. What was the noise that Alex and Sammy heard? Also, Team rocket is back in action. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: "The Rogue Growlithe"**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 2: "The Rogue Growlithe"**

Last time, twins Alex and Sammy, the son and daughter of Ash and Serena Ketchum had left Pallet Town to begin their journey in Kanto to compete in the Indigo League. With their new Pokémon Pichu and Eevee with them, they ran into their rival, Garrison Oak, the son on Gary Oak, the regional professor. Then, they found themselves in a forest on their way to Viridian City where they decided to set up camp until they heard some noises nearby.

"Alex, hold up. What if this Pokémon is dangerous? I don't want to get hurt.", Sammy said feeling scared.

"Whatever it is, we will deal with it, sis.", Alex said feeling determined .

As the twins continued walking, they spotted an orange puppy like Pokémon who was attacking a pack of purple rat like Pokémon.

"It's a Growlithe and they are attacking the Rattata.", Sammy said.

"I'm going to check them out.", Alex said as he used his pokedex.

"**Growlithe, the puppy Pokémon. Growlithe is usually loyal and faithful to people. Growlithe can also bark and howl to repel enemies away.**

"**Rattata, the small mouse Pokémon. Rattata has long and sharp fangs and when they grow, it usually gnaws on anything hard to whittle them down.", **the pokedex beeped as Alex put it away.

Some of the Rattata ran away while one of them was laying there looking injured. The Growlithe continued toattack it more when Alex threw a rock at it.

"Hey, leave Rattata alone, Growlithe!", Alex said as Growlithe ran off after Alex throwing the rock at it.

Alex ran up to Rattata and noticed it was injured badly. He walked up to it and grabbed Rattata and the twins went back to camp.

"We need to get Rattata to a Pokémon center soon, bro.", Sammy said as she felt worried for the Pokémon.

"I know, sis. We should pack up and get going now.", Alex said.

The twins quickly packed up and started walking when they were stopped by a female who was wearing a bluish colored police uniform and had blue hair.

"Excuse me, trainers. Did you both happen to see a rogue Growlithe in the area?", the officer asked.

"Yes, it ran off after I threw a rock at it to stop it from attacking this Rattata who is badly injured.", Alex said.

"Rat!", the Pokémon said weakly.

"Let me escort you to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City so Rattata can be treated.", the Officer said.

Alex and Sammy followed the officer through the forest while carrying the injured Rattata until they were stopped by rogue Growlithe again.

"It's Growlithe.", Alex said.

"I know that Growlithe. I took him in after he was abandoned a few weeks ago by a trainer. He's only a puppy.", the officer said.

"Why was he attacking the Rattata, Officer Jenny?", Sammy asked.

"Growlithe has been pretty much like that since being abandoned. I found him in the forest while I was on patrol making sure no one was causing trouble. Next to him was a shattered pokeball. I brought him back to the station, fed him and everything. As he got better, he attacked me and my Growlithe and ran off. I had reports he would attack other trainers and Pokémon in the forest.", Officer Jenny explained.

"Wow, looks like Growlithe needs a trainer to show him all trainers are not bad people.", Alex said.

"Growl!", Growlithe said as he fired off an ember attack at the twins and Officer Jenny.

"Growlithe, stop! We won't hurt you. I want to be your friend. I don't mean any harm. If you go back with Officer Jenny, she won't get rid of you. Just trust me.", Sammy said as she approached Growlithe.

"Lithe!", Growlithe barked as Sammy approached him.

"Growlithe, don't be scared. I won't hurt you.", Sammy said happily.

"Growl?", Growlithe howled as he had an confused look.

Sammy continued to approach Growlithe and began to pet him. Growlithe smiled and followed Officer Jenny and the twins back to Viridian City. They finally arrived to the Pokémon Center and saw a woman with a pink nurse outfit with pink hair and next to her was a pink Pokémon that looked like an egg.

"**Chansey, the egg Pokémon. Chansey uses it's egg to heal injured Pokémon.",** Sammy's pokedex beeped.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal this Rattata? We found it injured in the woods nearby.", Alex asked he handed Rattata to Nurse Joy.

"Yes I will. Chansey, can you get the stretcher, pls?", Nurse Joy said.

"Why don't you kids come back to the station and join me for dinner? It's my way of saying thanks for getting Growlithe to come around.", Officer Jenny asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure, we can come down. I hope Rattata will be ok.", Alex said.

The twins followed Officer Jenny down to the station. Alex decided to call home to talk to their parents and told them what has happened so far.

"So, seems like you two had quite a day so far. I'm glad that you were able to save the Rattata and warm up to Growlithe.", Ash said as he smiled.

"Yeah, Growlithe seems to be taking a liking to Sammy. Growlithe is currently playing with her now. Officer Jenny was kind enough to have us here for dinner.", Alex said as he smiled back.

"I'll let your mom know you called. Keep me posted on your adventures."

"Ok, dad. Bye, Pikachu."

"Pikachu.", the yellow mouse Pokémon said as he waved at Alex.

Meanwhile, up on a rooftop two people wearing black uniforms, one had pants and the other a skirt, each with a red "R" on it was standing there with the cat Pokémon.

"Dis is it, you two. We were told not to blow this mission. We break in the center and swipe dem Pokémon for da boss.", the Pokémon said.

"Meowth, why did mom and dad trust you to join us on this mission?", the male with blue hair said.

"Jared, it's simple. It's a pain to have to locate another Pokémon dat can talk like me so I decided to be on your team with your parents' approval. Besides, they retired from Team Rocket and when you guys were old enough to join, I chose to keep watch over you both.", Meowth said.

"Thank you, Meowth. Now let's get this operation done.", the girl with red hair said.

Back at the station, Alex and Sammy had let their Pokémon out to feed them with the Pokémon food that Officer Jenny had brought out. Alex and Sammy were also eating their food. Sammy went back to playing with Growlithe.

"Growlithe.", the puppy Pokémon said pointing to Sammy's belt.

"What's up, Growlithe? Do you want to be my Pokémon?", Sammy asked with a confused look.

"You should take him, Sammy. Growlithe likes you and cause you got Growlithe to warm up, he decided that you should be his trainer.", Officer Jenny said as she smiled.

"Are you sure, Officer? I really don't know. You took him in and everything.", Sammy said.

"I insist. Growlithe is happy and already saying he wants to join you."

"Well, Growlithe, since you are asking to join, welcome aboard.", Sammy said as she held out a pokeball and tapping it on Growlithe's head creating a red beam sucking Growlithe into the ball instantly catching Growlithe.

"Don't you normally have to weaken a Pokémon first to catch them?", Alex asked with a confused look on his face.

"Normally, yes. But in some cases, when a Pokémon willingly joins you can be caught without battling cause you either already befriended them or saved them. Most of them will join if you beat them in a battle. Some will just join you because they trust you. Growlithe trusted Sammy and therefore joined her.", Jenny explained.

"Officer Jenny, there's an issue at the Pokémon Center."

"Kids, you stay here, I got to go deal with this.", Jenny said.

"We want to help. Pokémon are in danger.", Alex said as both he and Sammy returned their Pokémon and left the station with Officer Jenny.

"Ok, but stay close. I'm not sure what problems there is.", Officer Jenny said.

Down at the Pokémon Center, a group of people in black suits followed by Jared, Jenna, and Meowth stormed the center.

"Listen up and no one will get hurt!", Jared yelled.

"This is a hold up. Give us all the Pokémon and we might just let you all live!", Jenna yelled.

**Will Alex, Sammy, and Officer Jenny make it to the center in time to save the center? Stay tuned for Chapter 3: "Team Rocket Strikes Back"**

**A/N: Jared and Jenna are the offspring of Jessie and James. Meowth joins them. Now I need help with a motto for the trio. Also, someone familiar to Alex and Sammy will appear who is older. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 3: "Team Rocket Strikes Back"**

Last time, Alex and Sammy were setting up camp in the woods near Viridian City when they heard noises in the woods. The noises they heard was from a Growlithe attacking some Rattata. Alex scared off the Growlithe and picked up an injured Rattata that was nearby. They went back to pack up camp so they can bring the injured mouse to the Pokémon center in Viridian until they were stopped by Officer jenny.

The twins agreed to help search for Growlithe. Sammy then was able to befriend the Growlithe and after bringing Rattata to the center and joining Officer Jenny for dinner, Growlithe offered to join Sammy as her Pokémon. Officer Jenny then got a report of a disturbance that the Pokémon Center was under attack.

Inside the center, the black suited people followed by a blue haired man, red headed woman, and a cat like Pokémon. They were known as Jared, Jenna, and Meowth.

"Listen up and no one will get hurt!", Jared yelled.

"This is a hold up. Give us all the Pokémon and we might just let you all live!", Jenna yelled.

Jared and Jenna were wearing black uniforms with a red "R" on them. Jenna had a skirt and Jared had pants. The other people also had the same letters on their uniforms. Meowth was a cat who had a golden charm on his head and he was standing on two legs. Meowth originally was teamed with Jessie and James.

"Give up dem Pokémon, now!", Meowth spoke.

"Please, no don't take them. All the Pokémon are here being treated.", a woman said appearing to be wearing a pink nursing outfit as she appeared worried.

"Hold it right there, criminals! You are under arrest for attempting to steal Pokémon!", yelled a voice nearby.

"Great, it's da cops.", Meowth said.

"It's a talking Meowth. It only means one thing. Team Rocket is back.", Alex said as he rushed in with his sister following.

"Mom and Dad said they finished them off.", Sammy said rushing in behind her brother.

"Listen, Team Rocket, we will take you down again like our dad Ash Ketchum did with his Pikachu!", Alex yelled as he readied a pokeball.

"Well, da twerp has children now.", Meowth said.

"I remember the stories from my mom and dad about how a boy and his Pikachu used to ruin their plans and finally succeeded in bringing down Team Rocket.", Jared said.

"Well, it's our turn to bring you down.", Sammy said

"Really, then you better prepare for a fight.", Jenna said

"And beware of our might.", Jared said.

"To stop anyone in our way."

"Team Rocket is here to stay."

"Jenna."

"Jared."

"Meowth."

We will achieve our goals to bring you down."

"Wow, what a lame motto.", Alex said.

"I agree.", Sammy said.

"Our motto is not lame, twerps.", Meowth said.

"We will stop you, Team rocket. Pichu, I choose you!", Alex yelled as Pichu was released from his ball.

"Eevee, come out!", Sammy said Eevee appeared.

"So, you brats want to battle. Grimer, come on out!", Jared yelled as he released a small purple glob like Pokémon.

"Zubat, appear and help me out!", Jenna yelled as she released a small bat like Pokémon.

Alex and Sammy saw that Jared and Jenna had a Grimer and a Zubat on them and scanned each Pokémon.

"**Grimer, the sludge Pokémon. Grimer lives in the sewers and feeds off of polluted water.", Sammy's Pokedex said.**

"**Zubat, the bat Pokémon. Zubat can use ultrasonic waves to navigate dark caves even though it doesn't have eyes.", Alex's pokedex said.**

"Eevee, go in for a tackle on Grimer!", Sammy yelled as Eevee went for an attack.

"Veee!", Eevee said as she tackled Grimer.

"Grimer, no! Jenna have Zubat use supersonic.", Jared said as Grimer was sent back.

"Zubat, use supersonic!", Jenna yelled as Zubat screeched unleashing a loud shrieking noise.

"Pichu, thunder shock!", Alex yelled as Pichu unleashed his electricity to zap Zubat.

"Chu!", Pichu yelled as he was hurt from the attack.

"We need to work on that so you don't get hurt, Pichu.", Alex said.

Both Zubat and Grimer was knocked out from the attacks. Jared and Jenna returned their Pokémon when a Meowth shaped balloon through the roof.

"Here's our ride, brats. Time to go!", Meowth yelled.

"Stop, you are not getting away!", Officer Jenny yelled.

"Let them go, we will get them.", Sammy said.

"Yeah, you got the other members of Team rocket to bring in.", Alex said.

"Thank you, kids. You two are in our service. You saved the center from Team Rocket.", Jenny said.

"Why don't you kids stay here tonight?", the nurse said as she smiled.

"We would love to. How's Rattata doing?", Alex asked.

"He's fine. He should be ready to return to the forest tomorrow.", the nurse said smiling.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Sammy, let's go get some sleep.", Alex said as he and Sammy walked away.

All the grunts that was surrounding the center were arrested and brought in by the police and Jared, Meowth, and Jenna got away.

The next day, Alex was on the phone with his dad and Sammy was playing with Eevee and Growlithe.

"So, Team Rocket is back and was led by Jessie and James' children. Who would of knew those two would become parents. And Meowth teamed up with them. I always wondered what happened to them. They seemed to disappeared from sight when Team Rocket was brought down finally.", Ash said.

"Weird, right. But hey, dad I got to go. Sammy and I are going to eat and feed our Pokémon and I need to register to partake in the league.", Alex said as he smiled.

"Take care, Alex and tell Sammy I am glad that she got a Growlithe.", Ash said as he smiled and waved back.

"So, Ash, how are the children doing?", Serena asked.

"Good. Growlithe became Sammy's Pokémon and they stopped Team Rocket from stealing Pokémon.", Ash said.

"Wow, Team Rocket is back. They never learn. Don't tell me, Jessie, James, and Meowth again."

"No, it's their kids with Meowth."

Back at the center, the twins finished eating and feeding their Pokémon when Nurse Joy came out with Rattata.

"Alex, Rattata is doing better and is ready to be brought in the wild again. I'll have one of my assistants bring him back.", Nurse Joy said as Rattata jumped off the stretcher and ran up to Alex.

"Rattata, what's up?", Alex asked as Rattata motioned to a ball on his belt.

"Rat!", Rattata chirped.

"Rattata, do you want to go with me?"

"Ta!", Rattata said as he nodded.

Alex then used a pokeball and tapped Rattata sucking him inside allowing Rattata to be captured.

"I got a Rattata!", Alex yelled as he smiled.

"I see Rattata chose you as a trainer. Now would you two like to register to take on the gym challenges?", Nurse Joy said.

"I'll pass. I don't think the league will suit me. I kind of want to try the contests and be a coordinator.", Sammy said.

"Sammy, since when? I never took you for the type to partake in Pokémon contests.", Alex said as he was confused.

"Well, I saw this flier and I want to try it. It says the first contest is in Cerulean City."

"Alexander, can you bring me your pokedex so I can register you?", Nurse Joy asked.

Alex nodded and walked over handing Nurse Joy his pokedex. He was finally registered into the system.

"**Alexander Satoshi Ketchum is now registered to take part in the gym challenges. Current badges: 0.", the computer said.**

"Your first gym is Pewter City, Alexander and the first contest is in Cerulean City. Your sister can register there. This year's Grand Festival will be right here in Viridian City at our new Contest Hall we are building. It'll be done in time for it.", Nurse Joy said smiling.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. We are going to go now.", Alex said as he and his sister walked out.

"So, where to now, bro?", Sammy asked.

"According to the map on the pokegear, we go through Viridian Forest then to Pewter City.", Alex said.

"I can't wait to see Rocko again.", Sammy said.

"Yeah, I know. I remember Uncle Brock used to bring him over when we were little. Rocko is only a few years older than us.", Alex said.

"I hear he helps out Aunt Suzy at the breeding center sometimes. Isn't that like nearby?", Sammy asked.

"Yes, on the outskirts of Viridian City. When Uncle Brock isn't doing work at the hospital in Saffron City, he is at the center helping out."

"We should stop in and see Aunt Suzy. I hear her Vulpix evolved."

"Good deal, Aunt Suzy will be glad to see us."

**The twins decided on their next stop. What adventures will await them next? Join us for Chapter 4: "Alex and Sammy's EGG-citing Adventure"**

**A/N: Sorry if my team rocket motto isn't that good. And yes, Brock and Suzy are married in this fic and they have a son named Rocko who is a Breeder in training. Brock will be in Chapter 5 and so will his brother Forrest. Suzy will be in next chapter. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 4: "Alex and Sammy's EGG-citing Adventure"**

When we last left our heroes, Alex and Sammy stumbled upon a Team Rocket threat. They learned that Team Rocket was led by the kids of Jessie and James, Jenna and Jared. They were able to stop the threat. Alex learned that his twin Sammy was going to be doing contests and will appear in her first contest in Cerulean City. The twins decided that they would stop at a breeding center to visit someone that they know for a long time.

"Here it is, sis, 'Suzy's Breeding and Daycare Center'.", Alex said as they approached a large building.

"Wow, it's amazing. Aunt Suzy really out did herself with this place.", Sammy said as she was amazed.

The building was quite large and colored green and white. There was a small area fenced in where Pokémon was seen playing. Alex and Sammy walked in and saw a woman wearing a yellow colored dress and had brown hair. The twins were greeted by her when they walked in. They were also greeted by a large golden colored Pokémon with nine tails.

"Whoa, is that Vulpix, aunt Suzy?", Alex asked?

"Yes, she evolved into Ninetails not to long ago.", the woman said as Alex scanned the Pokémon with his pokedex.

"**Ninetails, the fox Pokémon. Legends state that Ninetales have lived for a thousand years.", Alex's pokedex beeped.**

"She's such a cutie, auntie.", Sammy said as she petted Ninetails.

"Hey, sis, you never did scan Growlithe to see what moves he has.", Alex said.

"Your right.", Sammy said as she scanned Growlithe's pokeball.

"**Growlithe's known moves are Tackle, Sand attack, and Ember.", Sammy's pokedex beeped.**

"Alex, what about Rattata?"

"Ok. I'll scan him to see what he knows."

"**Rattata's known moves are Tackle, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack.", Alex's poked beeped.**

"Wow, some good moves your Pokémon have, kids.", Suzy said.

"Thank you. Can you show us around the center, auntie?", Alex asked as he smiled.

"Sure. As you know, I am a breeder and I breed Pokémon that trainers leave here to be bred. After they are done breeding, I send the Pokémon back to their trainers. If they don't want the eggs, I save them for any passing trainers that want to adopt the eggs. I have them do all the paperwork and they pick out whatever egg that want.", Suzy explained.

"Nice. My dad said you bred Pikachu here and that's how I got Pichu. He told me he and Professor Oak hatched the egg.", Alex said.

"That's right, Alex. Not only trainers can adopt the eggs, they can adopt a Pokémon here that were abandoned by trainers.", Suzy explained more.

"My Growlithe was abandoned and taken in by Officer Jenny and she allowed me to keep him.", Sammy explained.

"That's sad hearing about trainers abandoning Pokémon. Uncle Brock and I would find injured Pokémon and bring them to Nurse Joy. If she says they were abandoned I try to bring them here especially if they are just babies. Now, in here is where we keep all the eggs. Some would hatch right away and others usually longer than others. When they hatch I put it in a pokeball and send it to Nurse Joy for a checkup. If the Pokémon is healthy, I take care of it. If someone wants to adopt I register the Pokémon to them with the pokeball I put them in.", Suzy explains more.

"Wow, sounds like a cool job.", Alex said.

"Yes, it is, now how would you two like to have lunch. There's a table in the field. I have to feed the Pokémon that's outside.", Suzy said as she smiled.

"Sure, it would be a great chance to bond with some of the Pokémon there.", Sammy said with a smile on her face.

Unknown to the twins, they were being watched nearby by a certain trio they met before.

"The brats are in the breeding center. Seems, they breed Pokémon here.", Jared said as he was looking in his binoculars.

"We should steal da eggs for da boss then he can train dem to be powerhouses.", Meowth said with an evil grin.

"Let's do this then.", Jenna said.

Back at the center, the twins went outside and had set up to get ready for lunch. Sammy went over to play with some Pokémon. Suzy came out with feed for the Pokémon outside. One certain Pokémon that was a bluish color with black around the eyes and black ears walked up to Alex.

"_Trainer, I see some potential in you. If you are wondering how I am able to speak to you. I'm using my aura _to_ speak to you. I would like to be your Pokémon if you will allow me to. I'll let you decide on that after you eat and before you leave on your journey.", _the young Pokémon said as he walked away to go eat.

"Whoa, that Pokémon just spoke to me in my mind.", Alex said with a confused look.

"Oh dear, that was Riolu. It seems that he sensed that you have aura and used his to telepathically speak to you, Alex. He normally don't approach trainers like that unless he senses that they have aura. I heard stories about this from your father because he does indeed have a Lucario which approached him the same way in the Kalos region. Riolu was hatched here when Uncle Brock and I was on vacation. He was abandoned as an egg so we brought it here.", Suzy explained.

"Wow, that's sad. I feel bad. I want to take Riolu with me if it's ok, auntie.", Alex said.

"Sure, you can have him.", Suzy said.

Alex smiled as he checked the pokedex.

"**Riolu, the emanation pokemon. Riolu can use it's aura to communicate with others.", the pokedex beeped.**

"Alex, I just overheard you are getting Riolu.", Sammy said.

"Yes, I am. I so need to question dad about this aura I heard I have.", Alex said.

"Before you both leave, I'll register Riolu's pokeball to you, Alex.", Suzy said.

"I'm going to go back and play with the Pokémon some more.", Sammy said as she walked away.

After everyone was eating lunch. Alex decided to call his father about what he heard and explained how Riolu spoke to him using aura.

"Oh my, Alex. Seems that Riolu chose you the same way I was chosen due to me having aura. I am an aura guardian and so are you.", Ash said.

"What about Sammy?", Alex said.

"No, only the males in our family have it. You need to protect Sammy and Riolu. You all could be in grave danger if anyone found out about this.", Ash explained.

"Yes, dad. I'll keep them safe no matter what.", Alex said.

"Good. I'll explain more eventually but now isn't a good time. For now, just continue on your journey and stay safe.", Ash said as he hung up.

After Alex got off the phone, two figures walked in wearing white coats and masks on their faces.

"Excuse me, can I help you two?", Suzy asked with a confused look.

"Yes, we are from the Breeding Inspectors Guild and we got reports of neglect happening here. We need to take these Pokémon to make sure they are not neglected.", Jared said from under his disguise.

"We will return them if they turn out to be fine.", Jenna explained.

"_Alex, these two are not who they say they are. I can sense they are about to do something bad.", Riolu said as he had a concerned look on his face._

"Don't worry, Riolu, they just want to help.", Alex said.

"Breeding Inspectors Guild, hmmm. Never heard of a such place but I'll go out on a limb and say fine.", Suzy said.

"We also need to inspect the eggs as well.", Jenna said as she had an evil smile under her mask.

Everyone saw a truck pull up and Suzy, Alex, and Sammy were helping the disguised Jared and Jenna load the truck not knowing that the truck was being operated by Meowth.

"I don't want Smoochum to go. I really like her and want to have her as my Pokémon.", Sammy said as she cried.

"Sammy, I had to put Riolu in the truck also. I feel bad but I feel it was a right thing to do.", Alex said as he was holding his sister.

"_Alex, this is a bad idea. I have a feeling these people are criminals.", Riolu said again as he used his aura to speak to Alex through his mind._

"_Riolu, if that is the case, then I'll stop them.", Alex said telepathically._

"Hold it right there, I am refusing to let you take all the eggs and Pokémon here!", Alex yelled with an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing, Alex? If we stop them from doing their job, I'll get shut down for sure.", Suzy said.

"No you won't. These inspectors are actually thieves called Team Rocket.", Alex said.

"Well, looks like the gig is up, brat. Prepare to fight!", Jenna said as she pulled her disguise off.

"And beware of our might.", Jared said as he also pulled off his disguise.

"To stop anyone in our way."

"Team Rocket is here to stay."

"Jenna."

"Jared."

"Meowth.", the cat Pokémon said as he jumped out of the truck.

"So, Team Rocket is back in action. I should of known. Give me back all my Pokémon now.", Suzy said as Ninetails appeared besides her.

"Rattata, Pichu, come on out. We need help!", Alex yelled as he released both of his Pokémon.

"Growlithe, Eevee, show time!", Sammy said as she sent out her Pokémon.

"Grimer, come on out and use Mud Slap!", Jared said as Grimer appeared and shot mud at the twins' Pokémon.

"Zubat, appear and use Supersonic!", Jenna yelled as Zubat appeared and let out a screeching noise.

Just as they were about to be attacked, two more Pokémon appeared on the field and launched their attacks at Team rocket.

"Riolu used quick attack and Smoochum used pound.", Alex said.

Sammy decided to use her pokedex on Smoochum as the little pink Pokémon with yellow hair knocked Zubat out.

"**Smoochum, the kissing Pokémon. Smoochum uses its lips to examine things and test them to see if it likes it or dislikes it.", the pokedex beeped.**

"Why you little brats! We will get you for that. Meowth, get those two Pokémon that escaped.", Jenna yelled.

"Got it. Time for my fury swipes attack!", Meowth yelled as he was stopped by Riolu.

Riolu grabbed Meowth and threw them into Jared and Jenna causing them to fall into the truck.

"Pichu, thunder shock them now!", Alex said as Pichu sent out a thunder shock causing an explosion which caused Team Rocket to blast off.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!", all three yelled as they vanished into the sky.

"Well, thank you kids. I am happy you both were able to stop Team Rocket. Now, Alex, let's go take care of the paperwork so Riolu can go with you.", Suzy said as the twins returned their Pokémon.

"Smooch.", Smoochum said montioning to Sammy to pick her up.

Sammy picked up Smoochum and everyone was inside. Riolu was officially Alex's Pokémon.

"Aunt Suzy, I would like to take Smoochum with me as well if that's ok.", Sammy said as Smoochum smiled.

"Sure, I'll register her pokeball as well. Just give me a bit.", Suzy said as she smiled.

"_If it' a possible, Alex, I would like to stay out of the pokeball, please and thank you.", Riolu said speaking telepathically._

"Here both go. Alex, here's Riolu's ball and Sammy here's Smoochum's. If you leave now you guys should make it to Pewter in two days.", Suzy said as she smiled.

Alex and Sammy learned that their new Pokémon knew Pound, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Foresight, and Endure. They waved bye to their aunt Suzy and continued towards the forest until they were stopped.

"Wait, I forgot to give you some supplies. Food for your Pokémon, food for you kids, and other useful supplies for healing your friends. Hope they help you out, kids. Hope to see you again.", Suzy said as she handed the supplies to the twins and waving goodbye.

**What adventures will the twins encounter next? Find out in Chapter 5: "Tangled Up in Spinarak's Web"**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 3: "Team Rocket Strikes Back"**

Last time, Alex and Sammy were setting up camp in the woods near Viridian City when they heard noises in the woods. The noises they heard was from a Growlithe attacking some Rattata. Alex scared off the Growlithe and picked up an injured Rattata that was nearby. They went back to pack up camp so they can bring the injured mouse to the Pokémon center in Viridian until they were stopped by Officer jenny.

The twins agreed to help search for Growlithe. Sammy then was able to befriend the Growlithe and after bringing Rattata to the center and joining Officer Jenny for dinner, Growlithe offered to join Sammy as her Pokémon. Officer Jenny then got a report of a disturbance that the Pokémon Center was under attack.

Inside the center, the black suited people followed by a blue haired man, red headed woman, and a cat like Pokémon. They were known as Jared, Jenna, and Meowth.

"Listen up and no one will get hurt!", Jared yelled.

"This is a hold up. Give us all the Pokémon and we might just let you all live!", Jenna yelled.

Jared and Jenna were wearing black uniforms with a red "R" on them. Jenna had a skirt and Jared had pants. The other people also had the same letters on their uniforms. Meowth was a cat who had a golden charm on his head and he was standing on two legs. Meowth originally was teamed with Jessie and James.

"Give up dem Pokémon, now!", Meowth spoke.

"Please, no don't take them. All the Pokémon are here being treated.", a woman said appearing to be wearing a pink nursing outfit as she appeared worried.

"Hold it right there, criminals! You are under arrest for attempting to steal Pokémon!", yelled a voice nearby.

"Great, it's da cops.", Meowth said.

"It's a talking Meowth. It only means one thing. Team Rocket is back.", Alex said as he rushed in with his sister following.

"Mom and Dad said they finished them off.", Sammy said rushing in behind her brother.

"Listen, Team Rocket, we will take you down again like our dad Ash Ketchum did with his Pikachu!", Alex yelled as he readied a pokeball.

"Well, da twerp has children now.", Meowth said.

"I remember the stories from my mom and dad about how a boy and his Pikachu used to ruin their plans and finally succeeded in bringing down Team Rocket.", Jared said.

"Well, it's our turn to bring you down.", Sammy said

"Really, then you better prepare for a fight.", Jenna said

"And beware of our might.", Jared said.

"To stop anyone in our way."

"Team Rocket is here to stay."

"Jenna."

"Jared."

"Meowth."

We will achieve our goals to bring you down."

"Wow, what a lame motto.", Alex said.

"I agree.", Sammy said.

"Our motto is not lame, twerps.", Meowth said.

"We will stop you, Team rocket. Pichu, I choose you!", Alex yelled as Pichu was released from his ball.

"Eevee, come out!", Sammy said Eevee appeared.

"So, you brats want to battle. Grimer, come on out!", Jared yelled as he released a small purple glob like Pokémon.

"Zubat, appear and help me out!", Jenna yelled as she released a small bat like Pokémon.

Alex and Sammy saw that Jared and Jenna had a Grimer and a Zubat on them and scanned each Pokémon.

"**Grimer, the sludge Pokémon. Grimer lives in the sewers and feeds off of polluted water.", Sammy's Pokedex said.**

"**Zubat, the bat Pokémon. Zubat can use ultrasonic waves to navigate dark caves even though it doesn't have eyes.", Alex's pokedex said.**

"Eevee, go in for a tackle on Grimer!", Sammy yelled as Eevee went for an attack.

"Veee!", Eevee said as she tackled Grimer.

"Grimer, no! Jenna have Zubat use supersonic.", Jared said as Grimer was sent back.

"Zubat, use supersonic!", Jenna yelled as Zubat screeched unleashing a loud shrieking noise.

"Pichu, thunder shock!", Alex yelled as Pichu unleashed his electricity to zap Zubat.

"Chu!", Pichu yelled as he was hurt from the attack.

"We need to work on that so you don't get hurt, Pichu.", Alex said.

Both Zubat and Grimer was knocked out from the attacks. Jared and Jenna returned their Pokémon when a Meowth shaped balloon through the roof.

"Here's our ride, brats. Time to go!", Meowth yelled.

"Stop, you are not getting away!", Officer Jenny yelled.

"Let them go, we will get them.", Sammy said.

"Yeah, you got the other members of Team rocket to bring in.", Alex said.

"Thank you, kids. You two are in our service. You saved the center from Team Rocket.", Jenny said.

"Why don't you kids stay here tonight?", the nurse said as she smiled.

"We would love to. How's Rattata doing?", Alex asked.

"He's fine. He should be ready to return to the forest tomorrow.", the nurse said smiling.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Sammy, let's go get some sleep.", Alex said as he and Sammy walked away.

All the grunts that was surrounding the center were arrested and brought in by the police and Jared, Meowth, and Jenna got away.

The next day, Alex was on the phone with his dad and Sammy was playing with Eevee and Growlithe.

"So, Team Rocket is back and was led by Jessie and James' children. Who would of knew those two would become parents. And Meowth teamed up with them. I always wondered what happened to them. They seemed to disappeared from sight when Team Rocket was brought down finally.", Ash said.

"Weird, right. But hey, dad I got to go. Sammy and I are going to eat and feed our Pokémon and I need to register to partake in the league.", Alex said as he smiled.

"Take care, Alex and tell Sammy I am glad that she got a Growlithe.", Ash said as he smiled and waved back.

"So, Ash, how are the children doing?", Serena asked.

"Good. Growlithe became Sammy's Pokémon and they stopped Team Rocket from stealing Pokémon.", Ash said.

"Wow, Team Rocket is back. They never learn. Don't tell me, Jessie, James, and Meowth again."

"No, it's their kids with Meowth."

Back at the center, the twins finished eating and feeding their Pokémon when Nurse Joy came out with Rattata.

"Alex, Rattata is doing better and is ready to be brought in the wild again. I'll have one of my assistants bring him back.", Nurse Joy said as Rattata jumped off the stretcher and ran up to Alex.

"Rattata, what's up?", Alex asked as Rattata motioned to a ball on his belt.

"Rat!", Rattata chirped.

"Rattata, do you want to go with me?"

"Ta!", Rattata said as he nodded.

Alex then used a pokeball and tapped Rattata sucking him inside allowing Rattata to be captured.

"I got a Rattata!", Alex yelled as he smiled.

"I see Rattata chose you as a trainer. Now would you two like to register to take on the gym challenges?", Nurse Joy said.

"I'll pass. I don't think the league will suit me. I kind of want to try the contests and be a coordinator.", Sammy said.

"Sammy, since when? I never took you for the type to partake in Pokémon contests.", Alex said as he was confused.

"Well, I saw this flier and I want to try it. It says the first contest is in Cerulean City."

"Alexander, can you bring me your pokedex so I can register you?", Nurse Joy asked.

Alex nodded and walked over handing Nurse Joy his pokedex. He was finally registered into the system.

"**Alexander Satoshi Ketchum is now registered to take part in the gym challenges. Current badges: 0.", the computer said.**

"Your first gym is Pewter City, Alexander and the first contest is in Cerulean City. Your sister can register there. This year's Grand Festival will be right here in Viridian City at our new Contest Hall we are building. It'll be done in time for it.", Nurse Joy said smiling.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. We are going to go now.", Alex said as he and his sister walked out.

"So, where to now, bro?", Sammy asked.

"According to the map on the pokegear, we go through Viridian Forest then to Pewter City.", Alex said.

"I can't wait to see Rocko again.", Sammy said.

"Yeah, I know. I remember Uncle Brock used to bring him over when we were little. Rocko is only a few years older than us.", Alex said.

"I hear he helps out Aunt Suzy at the breeding center sometimes. Isn't that like nearby?", Sammy asked.

"Yes, on the outskirts of Viridian City. When Uncle Brock isn't doing work at the hospital in Saffron City, he is at the center helping out."

"We should stop in and see Aunt Suzy. I hear her Vulpix evolved."

"Good deal, Aunt Suzy will be glad to see us."

**The twins decided on their next stop. What adventures will await them next? Join us for Chapter 4: "Alex and Sammy's EGG-citing Adventure"**

**A/N: Sorry if my team rocket motto isn't that good. And yes, Brock and Suzy are married in this fic and they have a son named Rocko who is a Breeder in training. Brock will be in Chapter 5 and so will his brother Forrest. Suzy will be in next chapter. Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Pokémon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 6" Ash's New Role"**

**S/N: As you are wondering what Ash got invited to do? He got an offer for a job. We all know Lance is part of a group called the G-Men. In this chapter, The Kanto league joined forces with the G-Men in which Lance is a part of it. Lance also is a dragon type trainer despite his red Gyarados not being a dragon type. For those who don't know Lance or the G-Men is watch the Johto episodes 237-238. **

After Lance had left, Ash and Serena decided to talk about Lance's visit. Ash knew about Lance's job with the G-men since the day of the incident at the Lake of Rage when Team Rocket forced an evolution of a Magikarp into a red Gyarados. Back then, he helped Lance out with the help of Misty and Brock, his two former companions. Lance eventually caught the red Gyarados. Ash eventually heard about Clair, the gym leader of Blackthorn City in Johto and had a son named Cable who is also training to be a dragon master like his mom He kept in contact with Clair a few times and was recently told that Cable had gone to the Village of Dragons in Unova to meet with the new elder Iris who also was another of Ash's companion to train. Ash also learned that Cable's father had passed away sometime after an incident in the dragon caves. Iris invited Cable to train at her gym in Opelucid City which was also in Unova where she trained at herself and took over after Drayden, her mentor and teacher had passed away before she became gym leader there.

"So, Ash, sweetheart, I take it you are going to go and meet with the director. Is that correct?", Serena inquired.

"It wouldn't hurt to do so. I'd ask you to come along but you most likely will be busy with the races, my dear.", Ash said as he kissed his wife.

His pokegear went off causing him to break off the kiss from Serena. Alex and Sammy had just called and told them how they got to Viridian forest and met a bug type trainer named Buzz from Azalea Town in Johto. They explained how he was the new gym leader their after Bugsy decided to live in Santalune City in the Kalos region with his wife Viola. They were two more people that Ash had kept in contact with over the years. Alex explained how they were able to save a Caterpie from a web and told them it was from a Spinarax and how he helped Buzz rescue more Caterpie from poachers. They said they plan on being in Pewter City by tomorrow. Ash told them to go directly to Brock's house and ask for Rocko first. He also directed them that Brock would allow them to crash at Brock's house where he, Suzy, and their son Rocko lives at so they didn't have to stay at the Pokémon center due to fact it would be booked cause of the museum's newest exhibit and booming business. The kids nodded and told their father that they had to go so they could get sleep.

**S/N 2: Don't sue me. I really don't want to go through a lot of dialog. **

"Wow, Sammy and Alex had quite an adventure so far. I am so proud of those two. Anyways, Ash, when are you going to explain to them how you got Lucario?", Serena asked as she smiled.

"As soon as I am ready to tell them, I will, my dear.", Ash explained.

Ash and Serena finished their movie and then went to bed. The next day, Ash and Serena went to the lab and met up with Gary who was doing some paperwork.

"Ash, I'm about to leave to the Indigo Plateau. I have an urgent meeting with the board for some reason. Tracey said he would be here shortly to help you with feeding the Pokémon and maintaining the lab.", Gary explained.

"Well, that's what I came to tell you. I need to go to the plateau myself. I wanted to let you know I needed a day off today to do that.", Ash said as he explained all the details to Gary.

**S/N 3: If anyone is wondering why Pikachu is never around Ash anymore, it is simple. Pikachu decided to remain at the lab with the other Pokémon and only goes with Ash on long trips for protection if needed.**

Just then, a yellow Pokémon appeared after hearing the voice of his trainer. The Pokémon was happy to see his longtime friend who took care of him over the years. Despite deciding to stay at lab to roam free with the other Pokémon who also was his friends, he still made a habit to go inside the lab because he knew when his trainer was going to show up. That Pokémon was Pikachu. Pikachu was always assisting Ash in filling the bowls up with Pokémon food. He was able to learn who got what from yeas of traveling with Ash. He still went places with Ash at times to offer protection or help Ash catch new Pokémon.

**S/N 4: Yes, Ash sometimes catches new Pokémon but not often. Only for Gary's research though as required for his job as an assistant at the lab. Yes, Tracey is an assistant also but just part time. His new job is the Cerulean Gym as an league referee. Tracey also maintains the gym and maintains the Pokémon there as well.**

"Pikachu, how are you buddy? I just was about to head out to leave for an important mission. Would you like to go with me?", Ash asked with a smile on his face.

"Pika pi!", Pikachu chirped smiling as he hopped on Ash's shoulder again.

"So, Lance came to you and gave you a letter I assume.", Gary inquired.

"That is correct, Gary. I hope you understand about that.", Ash said.

"No worries. Looks like we need to go together since I got the same thing.", Gary explained

"So, what's Tracey been up to? He barely comes around here. I know he and Misty had been training Rayne as a gym leader and a watcher. Misty told me not to long ago that she plans on having Rayne go out on a journey to be a water Pokémon master like her and a watcher like Tracey.", Ash inquired as he and Gary had left the lab.

"Tracey is a ref now at the gym and he goes out with Rayne to help her improve her skills as a watcher and water trainer. Rayne was doing a lot of training with her Pokémon Marril that Tracey previously owned. Tracey also had been helping Rayne improve her fishing skills to sometimes leading to both of them catching new water Pokémon for the gym. He only comes down when I need to leave to go do something.", Gary again explains as Serena waved bye to Ash.

After a long drive to the Indigo Plateau, Ash handed the letter to the guard and they were let in. They made their way to the league office where they were greeted by Lance.

"Gary and Ash, welcome to the Kanto League Headquarters. Gary, it has been a long time since I last saw you.", Lance said as he extended his hand to both welcoming them.

They all walked towards a large room where 12 people were seated. Eight of them were gym leaders while the other 3 were members of the elite four.

"Ash, I believe you know some of the elite four members, Koga, Bruno, and Prima?", Lance quizzed.

"Yes, I do. I heard you took over Agatha's place when she passed away, Koga.", Ash said as he noticed an older man with grey hair and dressed up like a ninja.

"Yes, I did. After I became part of the Elite Four, I gave my gym to Janine my daughter who you see here today. Agatha temporally ran the gym in Viridian until she has passed. Her dying wish was to have it ran as a ghost type gym since she worked with ghost types mostly. Her son Aaron took the job over as gym leader as you see here.", Koga explained.

"Well, Ash, good to see you again.", an older woman said wearing a red shirt with a blue coat on.

"Prima, good to see you here. I thought you were on the Orange Islands.", Ash said as he shook Prima's hand.

"I was but I was called here to this meeting.", Prima explained.

"Well, if it isn't Ash. Good to see you again.", an older man who appeared to be bulky and not wearing a shirt with white pants and a black belt.

"Bruno, good to see you again. I hope all is well at Mount Hideaway.", Ash said.

"It is good. Been training a lot.", Bruno said.

Ash then turned his attention to the gym leaders. Most he knew about. First was his good friend Brock's brother Forrest who wore what it looks like a miners outfit. Forrest is the current gym leader of Pewter City. He exchanged greetings with Forrest then he turned to his old traveling companion, Misty who was wearing a blue and black wet suit. She not only was the gym leader of Cerulean City, but she also was teaching a scuba diving course as well. She had red hair which was longer and still looked good as he remembered. Ash once had a crush on Misty but grew out of it after a while when he reunited with Serena. They quickly hugged and she explained that Rayne was subbing at the gym today. He then turned to a male with blonde hair which looked like it was a bowl cut. He was known as Dirk Surge, the son of Lt Surge, the Vermillion City gym leader. Next was a girl who wore a kimono and had black hair tied into a bun. The girl was named Erin. She was the daughter of Erika and the new Celadon City gym leader so her mom can concentrate on her shop more. Her mom chose to run the gym while Erin attended the meeting. Next was a familiar face from Saffron City who wore a kimono as well who greeted Ash telepathically. Her name was Sabrina. Next was Fuschia City's gym leader Janine who also wore a ninja outfit like hear father and had black hair that was tied off by chopsticks.

Ash then noticed a new face, a male with fiery red hair who appeared to be young. He introduced himself as Blaze, the Cinnabar Island Gym leader. Blaze stated he took over after his grandfather passed away. Then was Aaron who looked like a gothic kid but was a good kid who likes ghost type Pokémon. He was the Viridian City gym leader.

Each of their seats where shaped as the gym badges that trainers could earn. Ash learned from Forrest that he not only uses rock types but ground types also since the Viridian gym is now a ghost type gym. The symbols matched the Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Marsh, Soul, Volcano, and Shadow Badge.

Last but not least, an older gentleman that went by the name of Byron. He was the Kanto League Director.

"Now, Gary and Ash, I called you both here today to discuss some urgent matters. Giovanni has returned and so has Team Rocket. Reports state they plan to take over Kanto. It is unsure that they plan on taking Johto as well but rumors that he sent some members there as well. Lance, you are to work with the league in Johto alongside the G-men. Ash, I would love it if you could work with the G-men here in Kanto. Gary, as the regional professor here in Kanto, keep doing your research here. It is also unsure if any other criminal organizations have appeared in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos have surfaced again. Ash, I personally asked for you cause your heroic efforts in previous regions stopping these teams from conquering each region. I have league gym leaders, elite fours, and league directors monitoring other regions.", Byron explained.

"Wait, I thought Giovanni was in prison.", Ash said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, he did. You know that he went there when he failed to attack and take over Kanto on the day of your wedding if I am not mistaken.", Byron stated as Ash nodded.

"Well, he escaped from prison and his goals is to take Kanto by storm. Not only that, he plans to break out previous evil organizations to help in taking over other regions after he is done conquering Kanto. Thanks to one of my spies who enlisted himself into Team Rocket, we were able to gain this valuable information, Ash."

"I am in. I do have one request. I would like the following trainers I met in different regions to help out with the monitoring. From Hoenn, May and her brother Max Maple since their father is the gym leader in Petalburg City and they helped me and others stop Team Magma and Aqua. For Sinnoh, Dawn Berlitz since she helped me and others stop Team Galactic. For Unova, the ones who helped me with Team Plasma already work for the league so I know they are planning on helping. For Kalos, Id like to inlist my wife to work with the league as well as Clemont's sister Bonnie. Clemont is the gym leader in Lumiose City.", Ash explained.

"That would be helpful, Ash. Is there anyone else?", Byron asked as he took notes.

"Yes, I plan on contacting Scott to have the Frontier Brains help out as well. Also some of my former rivals from other regions will be notified to help out. I would like some of the G-men to watch over my children as they travel Kanto. My kids have already dealt with the children of former Team Rocket members Jessie and James.", Ash explained.

"I will honor your request. Let your former companions know to be on standby when they are needed. Your kids will be watched over as well. Everyone is dismissed and can return to their training and gyms.", Byron explained as he smiled.

"Thank you, sir.", Ash said as he walked out of the room.

"Alright, Pikachu, time to head back home.", Ash said as Pikachu held up two fingers and squeaked.

Back at Viridian Forest, a few hours earlier, Alex, Buzz, and Sammy had just got up and decided to have breakfast. After breakfast, they had packed up and started walking through the forest. Buzz told them that he was leaving to return to his home when they got to Pewter City. Caterpie was about to become Sammy's Pokémon when he heard noises nearby. A young boy was being chased by a group off bee like Pokémon. The Pokémon was yellow with black stripes and they had sharp points on their limbs that looked like needles.

"Help, I'm being chased by swarm of Beedrills!", the boy yelled prompting the twins and Buzz to turn around and stop.

**What will happen when Alex, Sammy, and Buzz encounter the Beedrill nest? Find out in Chapter 7: "Attack of the Beedrill Swarm"**

**A/N: This was a filler chapter. I decided to have most of the gym leaders to be kids of the former gym leaders. I chose to change the Viridian Gym to ghost types and add ground to Pewter Gym. Brock will appear at the end of chapter 7 to greet Alex and Sammy. Buzz will leave the group but will meet again when I do the Johto part of their adventure. As far as OCS, they are mine so I will not be asking for any of them. Garrison Oak won't appear for quite some time. Haven't decided when to have him appear again. Still would like to know if Jenna and Jared should catch the male and female Nidoran and snag moon stones for them when I do the Mount Moon chapter. Rayne will also join the twins and Rocko to learn how to be water Pokémon master and watcher. Also, would like to know if I should explain why Jessie and James vanished off the radar for so long. Yes, they returned to Team Rocket but as higher level members. There will be a chapter where the twins engage in Rhyhorn racing. Review and tell me what else you would like me to include.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 7: "Attack of the Beedrill Swarm"**

**S/N: So no one expected to see Ash getting recruited by the G-men, right? Things are about to get interesting. Oh, I have decided that Jenna and Jared will have a male and female nidoran and will have moon stones. Also, I will explain what has happened to Jessie and James and why they left Team Rocket in the first place. Jenna and Jared are 14yrs of age in the fic. I made a mention that Rayne, the daughter of Tracey and Misty having a Marill and that Marill was once Tracey's Marill. As for that, I chose to change and make it an Azurill instead due to Tracey having his Marill bred. And to whoever classified Azurill as a normal type are very stupid. I am going to change it and make it a water type instead. **

Last time, Ash had gotten an invite to go to Indigo Plateau for an important meeting and job offer. During the meeting, he saw many familiar faces and accepted the offer. Earlier that morning, Alex, Sammy, and Buzz were having breakfast. As they were packing up, Sammy was about to officially capture Caterpie until they heard noises nearby. They then noticed a boy running towards them being chased by a large yellow bee like Pokémon.

"Help me! I'm being chased by a Beedrill!", the boy yelled as Alex and Riolu got ready to fight the Pokémon.

"Rioul, quick attack Beedrill!, Alex said as Riolu ran towards Beedrill knocking him down.

The boy was wearing a blue shirt with tan khakis and had brown hair. He had stopped running when Beedrill was knocked out from the attack causing the other Beedrill to fly off.

"Hey, little boy, why was that Beedrill chasing you?", Alex interrogated.

"Yes I did. I just started on my journey yesterday and I was trying to catch some Pokémon and saw a Weedle. When I went to approach it, something seemed off. The Weedle appeared to be hurt. I wanted to help it but a group of Beedrill appeared and looked angry and chased me when I approached it.", the boy explained as Alex pulled out a potion from his bag to spray Beedrill with it.

The Beedrill got up and started buzzing around just looking at Alex as it was getting ready to attack once again.

"Look, Beedrill, there is no need to be attacking this little boy. He was just trying to help another Pokémon.", Alex said with an angry look on his face as Beedrill started mumbling stuff prompting Riolu to translate.

"_I don't like humans approaching my queen's nest at all. The boy trespassed which gave us the right to defend our own kind. Yes, Weedle indeed was injured but it is our right to take care of it.", Riolu spoke telepathically through Alex's mind._

"I don't care to know how Weedle got hurt but as a trainer, I can't just sit there and allow seeing a poor Pokémon suffer without help. Allow me to assist in getting Weedle better.", Alex explained.

"Bzzzz!", Beedrill buzzed.

"_I will take you and you can speak to the queen. The queen will decide from there if she will allow you to help out.", Riolu spoke up again translating what Beedrill said through Alex's mind._

"Alright, we go to the Beedrill's nest and see what we can do.", Alex said as he through his bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you, guys. I'm going to go into another part of the forest. I don't want to be anywhere near that nest again. I'm, Billy by the way. I hope we meet again and battle soon.", Billy said as he walked off.

Everyone waved bye to Billy and Alex noticed how Sammy was shaking and walked up to her.

"Alex, I'm not sure about doing this. Remember, I had some bad experiences with Beedrill before.", Sammy said as she had a scared look in her face.

"I understand but you are a trainer now and you need to face your fear. Your Pokémon will protect you for sure.", Alex said as he hugged his sister.

"Speaking of which, I never did officially catch Caterpie, yet. So, Caterpie, do you want to be my Pokémon?" , Sammy asked as Caterpie nodded.

Sammy grabbed a pokeball and tapped Caterpie on the head sucking him into the ball allowing him to be caught. Alex, Sammy, and Buzz started to walk to a rather large tree surrounded by smaller trees where the Beedrill led them to. Buzz was the first one to be amazed at the sight as he noticed a good fair amount of small yellow worm like Pokémon that had pointy looking spikes coming out of their heads eating leaves and groups of golden colored cocoon type Pokémon. This prompted Alex to use his pokedex on those.

"**Weedle, the hairy Pokémon. Weedle's poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright colored body is intended to warn of its enemies.**

**Kakuna, the cocoon pokemon. Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch.", the pokedex beeped.**

As they approached the tree, they spotted another Weedle who appeared to be not moving. This Weedle had bruises on it and was rather weak. Alex placed his bag down and grabbed some food and a few berries and crushed the berries up and placed into the food dish and carefully approached Weedle until a rather larger than normal Beedrill appeared and got ready to attack. The Beedrill Alex and his friends followed stopped the large Beedrill and started talking.

"_My queen, these trainers mean no harm. They stated that they don't care how this Weedle got hurt but they do want to help it get better.", Riolu translated as he spoke through Alex's mind._

"_Young trainer, after learning that a human did this to that Weedle, we took it in after finding it. We did what we could to help this Weedle out after being abandoned and hurt by other Pokémon in the forest. After watching what has happened, I grabbed Weedle and brought it here. Since then, Weedle hasn't eaten anything at all.", Riolu again translated what the queen said through Alex's mind._

"Listen, your highness, I want to help. I got some food mixed with berries and some potions that would help. I feel bad by the story you told and want to help out. After I feed it, I'll go on my way and won't bother you again.", Alex explained

"_Very well, do what you need to do and leave the area.", the queen Beedrill said as Riolu used his aura to translate._

Alex grabbed a potion and sprayed Weedle and placed some food down next to it and began to walk away waving bye to the Beedrill. They continued walking. Buzz was leading the way saying he would direct them towards Pewter City. The Weedle noticed they were leaving as it continued to eat looking sad. Weedle wanted to follow Alex prompting the queen Beedrill to allow him to go and join Alex. The queen Beedrill motioned the one who brought the trainers to the nest to bring Weedle to Alex.

Alex and his friends decided to make a quick stop for lunch before continuing on to Pewter City. They also decided to let their Pokémon out for chow until Alex noticed a Beedrill nearby. He instantly recognized it as the Beedrill that almost attacked them then led them to its nest but he wasn't alone. The helpless Weedle that he left food for and sprayed potion was with the Beedrill.

Weedle ran up to Alex with Beedrill following behind. Riolu again started to glow blue and began translating through Alex's mind what Beedrill and Weedle was saying.

"_Alex, Weedle wants to battle you to prove its worth being your Pokémon. Beedrill stated he was given the ok to bring Weedle over by the queen.", Riolu explained._

"Well, Weedle if that's the case, we will go over there and I'll battle you.", Alex said as he summoned Pichu out.

"Alright, Pichu, we are about to get a new friend. Use tackle on Weedle!", Alex yelled as Pichu went in for a tackle attack.

Weedle got back up a fired a string shot at Pichu causing the little mouse Pokémon to struggle some. Pichu kept struggling until he starting glowing white and growing larger. His ears grew and so did his arms. A new addition to his body was a tail. When the glowing stopped, it wasn't a Pichu anymore. He was completely yellow with the exception of his ears having black tips on it. His tail was in a zigzag pattern.

"Pikachu.", the mouse Pokémon chirped as Alex took out the pokedex.

"**Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. Pikachu has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. Pikachu no longer knows charm and now can learn agility.", the pokedex beeped.**

Being distracted by the evolution, Weedle tackled Pikachu causing Pikachu to be tossed into a tree.

"Pikachu, are you ok?", Alex asked as he ran to Pikachu.

"Pika, Pi.", Pikachu nodded as he got up and got back into battle stance.

"Ok, Pikachu, let's try another tackle attack on Weedle.", Alex said as Pikachu ran off and tackled Weedle again causing the bug type to faint.

"Good, now to capture Weedle! Pokeball, go!", Alex screamed as he threw the ball at Weedle causing him to get sucked in.

The pokeball started shaking a few times till it finally dinged signaling Weedle to be caught. Alex grabbed the ball and did a victory dance. He put Weedle's ball on his belt and grabbed Pikachu's ball to return it but Pikachu knocked it out of Alex's hand.

"Pikachu, why did you do that?", Alex interrogated.

"_Alex, when Pikachu evolved, he gained his father's dislike for pokeballs. As a Pichu he was ok with it but now he likes to stay out. If you want I'll go in my pokeball so he can stay out.", Riolu explained telepathically._

"So, Pikachu, you gained your dad's dislike for pokeballs I hear. Well, that's fine. And Riolu, you don't have to go into one at all.", Alex said as he swapped balls out.

"_When Pichu was inside the ball, he never had much time to bond with you. Before you got him as a Pichu, he saw how much his dad bonded with your dad. Besides, I can still speak to you telepathically from in the ball. You can still release me if you need me to translate or battle.", Riolu again said speaking telepathically._

Alex nodded and returned Riolu to his ball and walked up to Pikachu and petted him on his head.

"Ok, Pikachu, it's time to bond like my dad did with your dad.", Alex said as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

Alex, Sammy, Buzz, and Pikachu finally made their way to the entrance of Pewter City. There was a sign with some writing on it that read: **Garrison was here, my poor excuse of cousins Alex and Sammy are losers. (Sorry to. I figured it would be funny. Doesn't kind of reminder of the sign at the entrance of Cerulean City from episode 6 of Pokémon?)**

"Darn that Garrison Oak. One of these days, I'll get him back for that.", Alex said as he got angry.

"Wait, you are related to Professor Oak?", Buzz asked with an confused look.

"Yes we are. Only by marriage though. Our grandmother, Delia married the great Professor Samuel Oak. His grandson, Gary Oak is my cousin. He took over as professor when his grandfather retired and moved to Porta Vista with our grandmother. We always used to go and visit. That reminds me, bro. We need to get Grandma Delia's number from dad soon. I want to call them. We should also get Grandma Grace's number as well.", Sammy explained.

"Thank you for reminding me, sis. I'll ask mom and dad when we call them again.", Alex said as they continued walking towards Pewter City.

"Well, I'll be heading off now, I'm going to head back to Viridian so I can catch a flight back to Johto.", Buzz said as he waved bye and walked off.

The twins were walking into the city until the saw a slightly older male who appeared to be about 14-15 years old with spiky black hair and squinty eyes. He resembled the twins' dad's old traveling companion Brock. He was wearing brown cargo pants and a green shirt.

"Well, if it isn't Alexander and Samantha. It's been awhile since you two been around.", the teen said.

"Rocko, we didn't expect you to be greeting us at all. I thought your dad would be meeting us.", Alex said.

"I missed you, cuz.", Sammy said as she ran up to Rocko and gave him a big hug.

"I can't breathe, Sammy.", Rocko wheezed as he tried to gaspfor air.

"Sorry, Rockster.", Sammy said as she let Rocko go.

"It's fine, kiddo. Anyways, my mom and dad will be home soon. They are running late. We were expecting you. I'll lead you to the house.", Rocko said as Alex and Sammy followed Rocko to his house.

**What adventures await our heroes next? Will Alex begin strategizing his plans for his first gym battle? Find out in Chapter 8: "Night at the Pewter City Museum" **

**A/N: There you have it. As for the sign, I had to do it. Don't worry, Alex and Sammy will get to Cerulean City before Garrison since he off screen will be in the Pewter Mines (my idea, not in the game or anime). I will be mean and make it so Alex writes something mean on the same sign that Gary wrote on before Ash and his friends arrived there. That sign will be mentioned in Chapter 8. Aren't I a stinker? (Laughs evilly) As I mentioned before, in this fic, Ash is indeed related to Gary Oak. How is that possible? Gary's grandfather who was the professor before him married Ash's mom. That makes Ash Gary's step uncle which makes Gary Alex and Sammy's cousin. That also makes them second cousins to Garrison, Gary's son. I'd figure Ash's mom and Professor Oak would be together in the anime seeing in a few episodes Ash's mom was always around him. I'd do the next chapter tonight but it's almost 4am here so I ned my beauty sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 8: "Night at the Pewter City Museum" **

Alex and Sammy has arrived in Pewter city and was greeted by Rocko at the entrance. After a brief conversation, they followed Rocko back to his house. On the way there, they noticed a group of rock formations to their right with an entrance way that could possibility be a cave. Pewter City was decent size city but smaller than Viridian City for sure. Rocko explained that over the years, Pewter City grew and caverns were discovered. People say that you can find fossils of extinct Pokémon in there. People also say that there is rock and ground types in there ranging from Geodude to Onix but none were exactly seen in there due to unexplored areas of mines. Some state that the mines were created by different rock Pokémon to make homes out of them. The twins noticed stores that sold stuff made from pewter since the mines were discovered. The mayor even called it The Pewter Mines. The new mining company that was formed led by Forrest would go into the caverns to mine the pewter to be cut into objects like mini Pokémon statues or other stuff to be sold.

"Wow, quite the discovery, Rocko. I want to visit the mines now.", Alex said as he was amazed by the site.

"Well, there will be a tour of the mines in a few days. I'm sure Uncle Forrest would be happy to give you guys a tour.", Rocko said also smiling.

"We don't plan on being here that long. After I get my badge, we are off to Mt Moon then off to Cerulean City. Sammy's contest starts in a week and it would take us a couple of days to get there.", Alex explained.

Rocko nodded and led them to his house where he lived with his mom and dad. When they entered the house, Rocko was greeted by a reddish colored Pokémon with like six tails and looked like a fox.

"Rocko, is that your Vulpix?", Sammy asked as she went to pet the Pokémon."

"Yes she is. Vulpix was a gift from my mom when she bred her Ninetails with another Ninetails.", Rocko said as Alex pulled out his pokedex.

"**Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its Trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled.", the pokedex beeped.**

"Wow that is awesome. How long have you had her?", Sammy said as she continued to pet Vulpix.

"I got her a year ago from an egg. She knows ember, tail whip and roar at the moment. Technically, she belongs to my mom but I still take care of her. It helps me learn how to be a great breeder.", Rocko explained.

"That is why you are going to accompany Alex and Sammy on their journey after they have their gym battle with your uncle.", another voice chimed in as he walked in.

The new person who walked in had black spiky hair and was wearing a medical uniform. He had a few wrinkles and squinty eyes. Next to him was a female.

"Your father is right, Rocko. If you want to be a breeder like me and your father, you should travel with Alex and Sammy. Besides, I was meaning to let you be Vulpix's trainer.", the female voice explained as she walked in.

"Uncle Brock and Aunt Suzy, we missed you.", both of the twins said as they went up and hugged their aunt and uncle.

"We missed you both as well. Hope you don't have a problem with our son joining you kids on your journey. Besides, he knows how to make medicine and Pokémon food.", Suzy said.

"Don't forget to mention that Rocko is a great cook as well.", Brock said.

"That wouldn't be an issue. More the merrier on this journey is always welcomed.", Alex said as he smiled.

Rocko smiled and everyone gathered into the living room and sat down and was all talking. Alex and Sammy explained their adventures and how Pichu evolved and how they got new Pokémon. Rocko was preparing dinner but he still heard what his 'cousins' were saying. Rocko announced dinner was ready and suggested that everyone let out their Pokémon. He gave each Pokémon food then served his parents and the twin. Just then, a loud noise rang out throughout the city. Alex, Sammy, Rocko, Brock and Suzy rushed outside when they greeted by a guy that was wearing a miners outfit. His feature resembled Brock but was younger. He also appeared with another male who was wearing a business suit.

"Forrest, what happened here?", Brock interrogated.

"The museum got robbed. Team Rocket is inside holding people hostage inside while a blue haired teen, a red haired teen and a talking Meowth were bagging up fossils. Mr. Stone here who is our curator and I was able to escape.", Forrest explained.

"Wait, Stone as in Steven Stone? My dad told me about you. You are related to the owner of the Devon Corp.", Alex said as he was smiling.

Steven nodded as he explained how three researchers came into study the fossils. He led them into a lab part of the museum and showed them how fossils are restored through a video. As Stone led them out to the lobby, they were surrounded by Team Rocket grunts. The three researchers that was there already had disappeared. Forrest who was there earlier bringing in more stuff to display appeared and helped Steven escape the museum. Steven also explained there were staff members in their still.

"Steven, you and Forrest go to the police while Sammy and I go in and deal with Team Rocket", Alex said as he got ready to storm the museum.

"I'm going with you and Sammy, Alex", Rocko inquired.

"No, you kids can't go in there. It is too dangerous for you kids.", Steven said.

"We dealt with Team Rocket before, sir. Let us help you out.", Sammy said as she got ready to follow her twin and Rocko inside the museum.

"You kids aren't going alone. Suzy and I are going with you.", Brock said as he smiled.

"Brock, if you are going to go in there, you may need this. This is Steelix you left in my care.", Forrest said as he handed Brock the pokeball that contained his brother's prized Pokémon.

"Thank you, Forrest. That will help us out. I also have Chansey as well.", Brock said as he grabbed the pokeball.

"Hold up. I need to go get something at the house.", Suzy said as she ran off.

Suzy came back moments later handing Rocko a pokeball that contains Vulpix and handed it to Rocko.

"Rocko, Vulpix is now yours. I been waiting for the right moment to give her to you and now it's the right time.", Suzy said as Rocko nodded and grabbed the ball.

Inside the museum, people wearing black suits with a red "R" on it were tying up any hostages while one person dragged a guy wearing a white lab coat to a computer.

"I want the research downloaded to this flash drive.", the male demanded.

"What makes you think I'll listen to the likes of you?", the researcher inquired.

"Refusal to comply will result in the wrath of Team Rocket.", the grunt snapped as he handed the flash drive to the researcher.

The researcher complied and placed the flash drive in and opened up the files to prepare for file transfer as Alex, Sammy, Rocko, Brock, and Suzy rushed in.

"Team Rocket, hold it right there!", Alex yelled as his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"Listen brats, this doesn't concern you at all. You kids might want to leave the museum or someone will get hurt.", the grunt demanded.

"Only people that is going to get hurt is you if you don't surrender!", Brock yelled as he readied a pokeball.

"Alex, Sammy, Rocko, you three go and check out the rest of the museum and make sure everyone else is ok.", Suzy said as she readied a pokeball as well.

"We will handle these grunts.", Brock said.

Alex, Sammy, and Rocko nodded and went off to search the museum unleashing their Pokémon and battling any grunts in areas they explored. Thanks to Pikachu's electric attacks, most of the grunts they came across ended up paralyzed and unable to move. The twins and Rocko made their way into the fossil exhibit and noticed three researchers grabbing all the fossils.

"Hey you three, why are you bagging all the fossils?", Alex asked.

"We are just trying to save all the fossils, twe- I mean kids.", the short male researcher said.

"_Alex, its Riolu. I read _their_ mind. They are stealing the fossils. You need to stop them.", Riolu said using his aura again._

"Hurry up, you three. We need to evacuate the museum now. Police will be here to assist in getting the staff out.", Sammy said as she led the disguised Team Rocket out of the room to the lobby.

"Rocko, I have a bad feeling about those three.", Alex said with a worried look on his face.

"Come to think of it, why would they be trying to bag the fossils? Researchers don't bag up and try to leave the museum.", Rocko inquired as he had a confused look on his face.

"Team Rocket!", both said at the same time as they rushed towards the lobby.

"Team Rocket, stop and drop the fossils!", Alex yelled as he motioned to Pikachu to ready an attack.

"Damn! We are busted. Meowth, summon the balloon now!", yelled the male as the short disguised researcher pushed a button causing the balloon to appear.

"Alex, Sammy, Rocko, I see you three found more Team Rocket members.", Brock said.

"How stupid can I be, I almost led Team Rocket out of the museum with the fossils.", Sammy said.

"It would of worked if the other twerps didn't find us out, twerpette.", the lady said.

"Now for our motto.", the man said.

"Really, then you better prepare for a fight.", Jenna said

"And beware of our might.", Jared said.

"To stop anyone in our way."

"Team Rocket is here to stay."

"Jenna."

"Jared."

"Meowth."

We will achieve our goals to bring you down.", all three said as they threw off their disguises.

"So, it's you three bumbling idiots.", Sammy said as she summoned Caterpie and Growlithe out.

"So, you kids want a battle I take it. Grimer, come out and play!", Jared yelled as he summoned Grimer.

"Zubat, appear!", Jenna yelled as Zubat came out.

Sammy had Growlithe fire ember attacks at Grimer and had Caterpie string shot Zubat. Rocko ordered Vulpix to use ember on Grimer also causing him to faint and Zubat to me immobilized by the string shot. Alex then ordered Pikachu to use his thunder bolt attack causing Team rocket to blast off.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!", all three yelled at the same time.

Due to all the commotion, the researcher had just finished copying the files on the computer to the flash drive and turned off the machine.

"Thank you, kids. You saved the research. I wouldn't have known what to do if they would of gotten the research.", the black haired researcher said as Sammy returned her Pokémon to their balls.

The kids nodded as the police rushed and cuffed the grunts and thanked the kids for their hard work. Brock, Suzy, Alex, Sammy, and Rocko went outside and was thanked by Forrest and Steven as well and everyone went their separate ways. Before they all split up, Brock handed Steelix's ball back to Forrest so he can use it in the match against Alex.

The kids decided it was time to call it a night and bunked in Rocko's room for the night. As the police finished rounding up all the grunts and making sure none of the fossils were missing, the researcher that was copying the files to the flash drive for Team Rocket to steal, he snuck off into an ally.

"Giovanni, sir, this is Agent Raven. The mission was a success. I got the files and will be at headquarters as soon as possible.", the disguised researcher said as he spoke into his pokegear.

"I knew I could count on you, Raven. Having the grunts storm into the museum and threatening you for the files was brilliant I say.", Giovanni said as he laughed evilly.

"Boss, do me a favor? Try not to scare me again. Getting threatened by one of your grunts had me scared.", Raven said with a scared look on his face.

"I had to make it look convincing since you were undercover, Raven.", Giovanni explained.

"I know, boss. Another request for you, sir. Jared, Jenna, and Meowth tried to make off with the fossils. They were careless and almost jeopardized the mission.", Raven explained.

"I'll deal with those three when they return. They will wish I never hired their parents back when I am done. Giovanni out.", Giovanni said as the transmission came to an end.

The next day, Suzy and Brock accompanied Alex, Sammy, and Rocko to the gym. When they entered, Alex and Sammy was amazed by how big it was.

"Who is here to challenge the gym leader of Pewter City for the Boulder Badge?", the referee asked as he held up two flags.

"I am here to challenge the gym leader.", Alex said as he got walked up to the stadium.

Back at Team Rocket headquarters, Jared, Jenna, and Meowth was walking through the halls until they were face to face with an older blue haired man and an older red headed woman.

"You three are in a lot of trouble.", the man said.

"What do you mean, dad?", Jared asked with a confused look on his face.

"You three were supposed to help Raven steal the research, not steal fossils. Luckily the mission didn't fail or we would have been out of Team Rocket again.", the woman said.

"Sorry, Jessie and James. I tried to explain to these kids dat stealing de fossils was not part of the plan.", Meowth said as he lied to his former teammates.

"Meowth, you wanted those fossils as well.", Jenna said.

"Enough, children. Everything is all set. Now let us explain why we left Team Rocket in the first place.", Jessie said as they went to their quarters.

**Whatever happened to Jessie and James and why did they leave Team Rocket in the first place? Find out in Chapter 9: "Jessie and James' Exit from Team Rocket"**

**A/N: So we now get to know what happened to Jessie, James, and Meowth. If anyone is wondering, I will have Caterpie evolve while the heroes trek Mt Moon. I will also have Rocko get a new pokemon before they leave Pewter City. Here's a hint, it was one of Brock's first two Pokémon that he owns. See everyone soon**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 9: "Jessie and James' Exit from Team Rocket"**

**S/N: Before I get into the reason why a certain criminal trio left Team Rocket, I'll state that I will not be doing the Orange Islands at all. I'll explain why at the end of this saga. Let's just say I plan on being evil about it and the explanation will be part of the story line. Yes, I plan on having doing a Rhyhorn Racing chapter. Not only that, I plan on doing another race chapter. Details will not be mentioned at all but both of these race chapters will result two of our heroes getting new Pokémon. An episode in the first season inspired me to actually to have this certain race chapter. Also, I will not do the Battle Frontier Saga. Pokémon contests will happen during this saga but the performances that the new x y series has will not be included at all cause I'm not very familiar with them. Sammy is aiming for top coordinator due to being inspired by her idols May and Dawn. I may include the performances at a later time if I decide to do the battle frontier. If I do the battle frontier it won't be just kanto. I would have them in other regions also. Same with the Pokémon performances. That's something I'll think about but in the meantime, I'll have Alex and Sammy travel to collect ribbons and badges. Also, I might include something that wasn't seen in the anime. I might call it the Breeder's Cup. Top Breeder's traveling the regions collecting stars for the right to enter each region's largest Breeder's tournament to earn the right to be named Master Breeder for each region. Now on to the story.**

In the last chapter, Alex, Sammy, and Rocko had just foiled another Team Rocket plan to rob the Pewter City Museum. Jared, Jenna, and Meowth returned to Team Rocket headquarters and was arguing about their failures when they were stopped by a blue haired man and a red headed woman. They were no other than Jared and Jenna's parents, Jessie and James. Jessie ended up stopping the argument and told them that they will explain why she and James left Team rocket in the first place.

"Fifteen years ago, your father, Meowth, and I were still in the Kalos region. The main twerp with the Pikachu had just returned to Vaniville Town. (I think that was the right spelling) with another twerpette. Their names were Ash and Serena. We had recently learned they had just got engaged to be married so we decided to use their happiness as a distraction to steal Pikachu.", Jessie explained.

"What happened after that, mom?", Jenna interrogated.

"We failed like always!", Meowth said.

"Meowth, Jessie is trying to tell the story.", James spoke.

"As usual, we got blasted off by Pikachu's thunder bolt like we always did. We came back to headquarters after that. One year later, when Giovanni heard about Ash Ketchum getting married, he decided that it will be perfect to plan an all-out attack on Kanto starting with the twerp's home town of Pallet. Afterwards, he was going to take over Kanto and enlist the help of Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Plasma, Team Galactic, and Team Flare (or whatever evil group is in Kalos) to conquer other regions as well.", Jessie explained more.

"Wait, wasn't the other teams locked up?", James asked as he scratched his head.

"Yes, Giovanni stated that he would spring them from prison after Kanto was taken over. Now, can I get back to the story?", Jessie asked as James nodded.

"Thanks to some equipment from the boss, we were able to spy and listen in on everything that was going on that day. We even disguised ourselves as caterers so no one would know what we were planning. We had everything bugged so the boss could know what was going on.", Jessie explained some more.

**S/N 2: Ok, I caved I decided to make this pretty much the disbandment of Team Rocket. And yes, it will include how Giovanni escaped prison to bring back Team Rocket. If anyone wants to know why I didn't include to attack on the day of the wedding in the prologue, I chose to wait to explain it here.**

**Flashback: 14yrs ago**

_Jessie told her kids that it was a sunny day in Pallet Town. At the laboratory where a certain raven haired male got his first Pokémon, a small part of the ranch area where the Pokémon roamed was completely transformed. All the Pokémon that roamed the ranch knew not to disturb what was going on. There was chairs being set up, a podium, lots of decorations and flowers were going up. Another area was being setup with tables and chairs as well. Caterers were setting up food and a rather large cake with two figures on top, one a male in a black tux and a girl with a white gown. The cake was mostly white that was decorated with red and white pokeballs decorated on each of the three tiers of the cake. At the entrance of the lab, there was a sign that read; __**"Welcome to the wedding of Ash Ketchum and Serena Gabena"**__._

_Ash was getting into his tux and struggling to with his bow tie when a familiar face appeared. It was another twerp that traveled with. His name was Brock. He fixed Ash's bow tie and they walked out into the ranch. Ash's mom was there also and told him how well he looked. Her name was Delia Ketchum. She walked over to an older male who was wearing a white suit. He was the famous Professor Oak. Delia had helped Professor Oak with his bowtie. They had called Ash over and Delia explained that she has been dating Professor Oak and had just got engaged to be married with no planned date. Professor Oak confirmed it all and stated that he was going to retire from being the regional professor and move to retirement community in Porta Vista and asked Delia to move in with him. Delia told her son that she accepted and told Ash that she was leaving him and Serena, the newest twerpette the house as a wedding gift._

_Guests were arriving to the lab and were being directed to the seats in the area that was being used for the wedding. Jessie then explained as the final guests arrive, a few helicopters arrived and landed. Everyone rushed outside the lab and noticed men and women in black suit with the red 'R' on them appearing. Jessie told the kids how she had James and Meowth rush into the lab while everyone was distracted to nab the pokeballs. Jessie then explained one man came out of the helicopter wearing a black suit with red trimmings on it. He was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket._

_He explained to everyone that they were to surrender all their Pokémon and that he was taking over Kanto and has plans to kill anyone starting with anyone close to Ash. Everyone refused as Ash, his former traveling companions, all gym leaders from every region, every region champions, and elite four members from every region got ready and prepared to battle. James and Meowth appeared outside with all the pokeballs from the lab. What they didn't know was the ones belonging to Ash were empty. All of Ash's Pokémon were in the ranch and rushed over to the outside of the lab to help out when they heard the noise._

_The battle raged on until a massive police force came led by Officer Jenny from Viridian City. She and other Jenny's including the one who is in charge of the Squirtle Squad led by Ash's Squirtle was there._

_After a huge battle broke out, most of the grunts were cuffed and arrested, leaving Giovanni and Ash to face off in a Pokémon battle. Ash stated that if he won, Giovanni would surrender and disband Team Rocket. Giovanni stated if he won, he was to be allowed to conquer the whole world and everyone would have to do his bidding. Both parties agreed and began a six on six battle._

_The battle was intense and Ash won. Giovanni surrendered to the police like he said he would but stated he will return to one day finally take over Kanto and the rest of the world._

_Still in disguises, Jessie stated her Meowth, and James quickly fled the scene unnoticed. They ended up using any money they had and rented a place in Porta Vista and got jobs under the name of Jameson and Jessilena (or however you spell her alter ego). Jessie stated that she decided to take on the Pokémon contests throughout Kanto. With the help of Meowth and their balloon which was changed to another Pokémon to avoid suspicions, Jessie traveled around Kanto with James to compete in contests. Surprisingly, James also partaken in them as well. Jessie mentioned she was in the top 4 while James made it to top 8 of the Grand Festival. Jessie mentioned to her kids she had just started dating James after they moved to Porta Vista. Some point before the grand festival, Jessie told her kids that she was pregnant with them so they decided to get married under their new name they were using. The money that they made working, they used to pay off the place and build something to bust Giovanni out of prison._

**End Flashback**

"Wow, mom that was a long story. So I take it that you guys were planning on busting the boss out the whole time?", Jenna asked as she was amazed about the story.

"Yes and we succeeded. We didn't expect to have you kids at all but things happened when I started falling in love with your father.", Jessie explained.

Just then, an intercom buzzed out loud.

"Jessie and James, will you bring Jared, Jenna, and Meowth to my office please?", a loud voice over the intercom asked.

Jessie and James nodded and brought their kids to the office and were face to face with the great Giovanni.

"If it wasn't for Raven getting the data from Pewter City Museum, I probably would have fired you three and your parents for your bumbling stupidity. But since I am a generous man, I'll give you three another chance. Jared, Jenna, and Meowth, head to Mt Moon and get me some moon stones there. Also, the files state there are fossils buried there as well. Grab those as well. I'll have some grunts go there to help you out.", Giovanni said as he had a serious look on his face.

The twins and Meowth nodded as the y walked out of the office with Jessie and James.

"Jared, Jenna, if you two get any moon stones, use them on these Pokémon when they reach their first evolutionary stage that we are about to give you.", Jessie explained as she held out two pokeballs and handed them to the twins.

The twins nodded and walked away with Meowth. Back in Pewter City, Alex, Sammy, Rocko, Brock, and Suzy entered a large stone building. They noticed a large battle field with rock boulders on it. Sammy, Rocko, Brock, and Suzy mad their way to the stadium. Another person appeared on the side of the field carrying two flags that was red and green. He was wearing mining clothes.

"Are you here to challenge the gym leader of Pewter City for the Boulder Badge?", the ref asked as he raised his flags.

"Yes I am. I, Alexander Satoshi Ketchum hereby challenge the Pewter City Gym for the Boulder Badge.", Alex said as he took his place on the field.

"I, Forrest, gym leader of Pewter City hereby accept your challenge, Alexander.", another voice said as he walked out to the field.

**Will Alex win his first badge or will he lose like his father did the first time he challenged Brock? Find out in Chapter 10: "A Rock 'N' Rolling Battle"**

**A/N: Alex's gym battle won't be the only thing happening next chapter. We will get a look at the newly created Pewter Mines. And judging from the title name of the next chapter, things will be rocking and rolling for sure which brings me to this question, should Alex be given the Boulder Badge for helping Forrest in the mines or should he earn it in a rematch due to battle being postponed due to issues in the mines? Let me know. Everyone saw what happened to Jessie and James. And for those who are wondering what Pokémon Jared and Jenna got, you'll have to wait for chapter 11. Rocko gets 2 new Pokémon in this chapter. He already got Vulpix. His next one will be in the mines and he will get one from Brock. Alex will get a new Pokemon in this chapter. Sammy will get one in Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 10: "A Rock 'N' Rolling Battle"**

**S/N: Before I get to the chapter I'll list everyone's Pokémon team so people will know who has what and will update as I get further into the story. I won't list their moves just names of the Pokémon they have.**

**Alex's Pokémon:**

Pikachu

Rattata

Riolu

Weedle

**Sammy's Pokémon: **

Eevee

Growlithe

Smoochum

Caterpie

**Rocko's Pokémon:**

Vulpix

**There you have it. I will not include Jared and Jenna's team at all.**

Last time, Jessie explained to her kids about how she, Meowth, and James left Team Rocket and how they were able to spring Giovanni out of same day, Alex had just challenged the gym leader of Pewter City to a gym match. We now join Alex and Sammy as Alex prepares for a 'rocky battle' of his life.

"This is an official gym match between our gym leader of Pewter City, Forrest and the challenger, Alexander Ketchum from Pallet Town. Each trainer will use three Pokémon each. Only the challenger can make substitutions. Call out your Pokémon.", the ref said as he raised his flags.

"Weedle, come on out!", Alex yelled as he unleashed Weedle from his ball.

"Ok, I'll use Geodude!", Forrest yelled as he sent out Geodude.

"Whoa, a Geodude. I'll have to scan it.", Alex said as he took his pokedex out.

"**Geodude, the rock Pokémon. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.", the pokedex beeped.**

"You may have the first move, Alex", Forrest said.

"Weedle, only moves you have at the moment are poison sting and string shot. Why don't we use string shot so we can lower Geodude's speed first then fire a string of poison stings.", Alex said as Weedle got ready to attack.

Weedle fired a string shot at Geodude causing him to be in cased in sticky webbing. Weedle then fired a series of poison stings which did very little damage. Unfortunately, Geodude ended up being poisoned.

"Geodude, Defense Curl then prepare for a rollout!", Forrest yelled as Geodude curled up into a ball.

"Alex shouldn't be using Weedle at all. Rock types are not very affective to poison types.", Rocko said.

"We are talking about my twin here. He probably got some strategy up his sleeve.", Sammy said.

Geodude curled up into a ball and started glowing. When the glowing stopped, he prepared for an attack.

"Rollout, now!", Forrest yelled.

Geodude started to roll across the field but was moving too slowly and the poison was starting to set in causing Geodude to take small amounts of damage from the poison.

"Weedle, launch yourself on to a boulder with string shot!", Alex yelled as Weedle fired another string shot to launch himself on to a large boulder nearby.

As Weedle landed, Geodude turned and was about crash into the boulder. Alex then ordered Weedle to launch himself on to another boulder with another string shot right before Geodude rolled into the boulder.

"Geodude, rollout again on that boulder and knock Weedle off of it.", Forrest yelled.

Geodude started rolling again then crashed into the other boulder Weedle landed on causing Alex to have him use another string shot on the ground to move. When Geodude crashed into the boulder, the mix of poison and damage taken from rolling into the boulders caused Geodude to faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle. The first match goes to Weedle and Alex. Forrest, send out your next Pokémon.", the ref yelled as he raised a green flag.

"Impressive. First, you lowered Geodude's speed, then you fired multiple poison stings to poison Geodude, finally having Weedle hop from boulder to boulder with string shot caused Geodude to be beaten. My next one won't lose so easily. Steelix, come on out!", Forrest yelled as a large silver snake like Pokémon appeared.

"**Steelix, the iron snake Pokémon. Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.", the pokedex beeped.**

"Wow, it's a Steelix. That's a big Pokémon.", Sammy said.

"That used to be my Steelix. When I left him here as an Onix, he evolved under my brother's training. I'm very proud of Forrest.", Brock said.

"Weedle, return! Pikachu, get ready for battle!", Alex yelled as he was to about to return Weedle but being interrupted by a blinding glowing light.

When the glowing faided, Weedle grew somewhat larger and was in cased in a yellowish colored cocoon.

"Wow, Weedle, you evolved in Kakuna. Now, return and take a break, I'll call you out again later. Pikachu, let's rock and roll!", Alex yelled as he called Kakuna back and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder.

Just then, a miner appeared interrupting the battle.

"Forrest, there's a problem at the Pewter Mines. Three of our men are trapped inside due to a cave in.", the miner explained causing the battle to end.

"Alex, I'll need to postpone the rest of the battle and go check out the situation in the mines. I'll let you know when I am ready to continue the fight.", Forrest said as he returned Steelix.

"That's fine, Uncle Forrest. Emergencies come first. Go do what you need to do. I'll be at Uncle Brock's house waiting.", Alex said as Pikachu hopped back on Alex's shoulder.

Everyone left the gym and Forrest headed over to the mines while Alex and Sammy went to Brock and Suzy's house with Rocko following behind.

As they continued back to the house, Alex and Sammy stopped making Rocko and his parents wondering what is wrong.

"We need to go help Uncle Forrest. There could be dangers in the mines and they may need us to save them.", Alex said.

"As much as I don't want you kids to go, I'm not stopping you from doing so. Be careful, Alex.", Suzy said.

"I'm going with you, Alex. I want to help out as well.", Sammy said.

"I'm going as well. Besides, more people the better. The three of us should be able to pull off the rescue no problems.", Rocko said as he and the twins walked off.

At the mines, there was brownish colored mole like pokemon rushing out of the caves due to the rumbling that happened inside. Alex, Sammy, and Rocko were startled by them as they appeared at the mines. Alex took his pokedex out and scanned them.

"**Diglett, the mole Pokémon. Diglett lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground.", the pokedex beeped.**

"Those are wild Diglett that lives in the mines. Something must have startled them. We need to keep moving.", Rocko said as Alex and Sammy entered the mines with Rocko following behind.

Rocko quickly tapped one of the Diglett's head with a pokeball capturing it with no struggles then continued to follow Alex and Sammy into the mines.

"Uncle Forrest, what happened?", Rocko asked as he looked worried.

"Rocko, this is dangerous. You, Alex, and Sammy need to get back to the house now.", Forrest demanded.

"Forrest, the area that the three other miners are in is completely blocked off.", one miner said.

"How did it happen, Jim?", Forrest interrogated.

"Some drilling angered an Excadrill and it started drilling the rock walls causing the cave in trapping the others.", the miner known as Jim explained.

"Sir, only way that the blockage can be removed if we use any Pokémon that can drill through the boulders.", another miner said.

"I have Rhyperior. He can get us through the boulders. Rhyperior, come on out!", Forrest said as he unleashed a large grey rhino like Pokémon with large arms.

Alex was amazed by what he saw and pulled out his pokedex.

**Rhyperior, the drill pokemon and the evolved form of Rhydon. From holes in its palms, it fires out Geodude. Its carapace can withstand volcanic eruptions.", the pokedex beeped.**

"Rhyperior, clear us a path through the boulders!", Forrest yelled as Rhyperior began to drill through the boulders clearing a path.

The path was finally cleared and Alex, Sammy, Rocko, and Forrest made their way to where the trapped miners were at only to be stopped by a Pokémon that had metal drills on its head and drill halves for hands. The Pokémon started to growl at everyone and got ready for an attack. Alex did a scan on it with his pokedex.

**Excadrill, the Subterranean Pokémon. More than 300 feet below the surface, they build mazelike nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels.", the pokedex beeped.**

"Excadrill, we didn't mean to disturb you at all. We were mining for pewter here.", Forrest explained.

Excadrill continued to growl more and threaten everyone when Alex called out Riolu to translate through his aura.

"_Excadrill said that the miners disturbed his nest. He only attacked because they injured his mate while they were tending to their babies that recently hatched.", Riolu said as he spoke through his aura._

"Excadrill, we didn't know. We are very sorry about your mate getting hurt. We had no idea that there was a nest nearby.", one of the trapped miners said as he looked very upset.

"Excadrill, allow me to help you out. I have stuff that will help your mate's injury.", Alex explained.

Excadrill continued to growl more and began to swing his arms at everyone when Riolu blocked to attack.

"_Excadrill, these people are telling the truth. Allow my friends to help.", Riolu said using his aura to speak to Excadrill telepathically._

Excadrill finally calmed down and led Alex to the nest while Rocko, Forrest, and Sammy led the trapped miners outside.

Alex followed Excadrill to his nest and noticed a female Excadrill who was in pain. Next to her was baby mole like Pokémon with what it looked shovels for arms. Alex again scanned his pokedex.

"**Drilbur, the drill mole Pokémon. By spinning its body, it can dig straight through the ground at a speed of 30 mph.", the pokedex beeped once more.**

Alex approached the female Excadrill and removed his bag and got out bandages and a potion. As he approached, she got scared. The male Excadrill motioned to his mate that it was ok and she calmed down.

"Pikapi.", Pikachu said.

"I know, Pikachu. I never thought a rescue mission included helping out an injured Pokémon in the process.", Alex said as he sprayed the potion on the female Excadrill's arm.

He wrapped up her arm then placed the potion and bandages that wasn't used bag into his bag and proceed to walk away with Riolu and Pikachu following. The female Excadriil picked up one of the baby Drilbur and followed Alex alongside her mate and the other babies.

As Alex got to the exit, both of the Excadrills started to growl at Alex prompting him to turn around to see what is going on.

"What's wrong with you guys?", Alex asked prompting Riolu to translate.

"_The female Excadrill wants you to have the Drilbur she has in her arms. The male Excadrill agreed that you would be perfect to train him and allow him to get stronger.", Riolu translated through Alex's mind._

The female Excadrill hands Alex the Drilbur that she was carrying. Alex gracefully accepts Drilbur has his Pokémon and taps him on the head with a pokeball which shock a couple of times before dinging confirming Drilbur's capture.

"Thank you, I'll make sure your baby is stronger then I'll return and show you how powerful Drilbur is. I'll make sure everyone else is careful where they mine for now on.", Alex said as he left the mines.

As Alex and his friends went back to the house where he was staying during his time in Pewter City, he was approached by Forrest once more.

"Alex, listen. I know we didn't finish the match but because you helped me in the mines, I want to give you this Boulder Badge.", Forrest said as he handed Alex a grey badge that was in the shape of a boulder.

" Uncle Forrest, I can't accept it. I never earned it in a battle.", Alex said as he tried to give Forrest back the badge.

"Alex, you earned by helping me and helping my men and the Pokémon out. In addition to the badge I am giving you the amber fossil. I gave Sammy the jaw fossil and Rocko the skull fossil. They can be revived at Cinnabar Island. You guys earned these.", Forrest said as he also handed the amber fossil to Alex.

"Thank you, Uncle Forrest. Here's my pokegear number. Call anytime if you want to battle.", Alex said as he walked inside the house.

Forrest nodded and waved by as Alex was greeted by his sister and Rocko. He exchanged numbers with Brock and Suzy. He used Brock's healing machine to heal his Pokémon and went upstairs to Rocko's room with Sammy and Rocko.

As everyone was getting ready for bed, Alex explained how he helped a couple of Excadrills and how he got a new Pokémon Drilbur and was given his first badge and a fossil just for helping Forrest save the trapped miners and helping the Pokémon inside. Rocko explained how he got a Diglett before entering the mines and Forrest gave him and Sammy fossils. The next day, they had breakfast then left the house.

"Rocko, wait! I got something for you!", Brock yelled as he ran up to Rocko with a pokeball in his hand.

"Dad, what's up?", Rocko asked.

"Take this. It's my Croagunk. He may be more of use to you than me. Since I had been married, I never had to worry about Croagunk using his poison jab to stop me from flirting. I already talked to him and told him to make sure you don't go flirting with every female you see. He agreed to keep you out of trouble.", Brock explained as he handed Rocko the pokeball.

Rocko nodded as the twins started to laugh like crazy and made their way out of the city.

A few short hours later, they made to Mt Moon and proceeded inside until they were stopped by a skinny man with greyish colored hair and glasses.

"Help me, kids. Team Rocket took over Mt. Moon and is trying to steal the moon stones.", the man said.

**What kind of problems will they encounter inside of Mt. Moon? Find out in Chapter 11: "The Mt. Moon Conspiracy"**

**Wow, Alex and Sammy have a thing for finding trouble everywhere they go. Doesn't matter, they seem to get rewarded for saving the day anywhere they go. I'm not trying to get them to get new Pokémon every chapter. I will stretch out their Pokémon captures as much as I can. Sammy will be training her team for the contest in Cerulean City which will be in chapter 14. Chapter 12, they will be greeted by Rayne, Misty and Tracey's daughter. Chapter 13 will be Alex's gym battle with Misty. Rayne will join the group in chapter 15 after Sammy's contest.**


	12. Chapter 12

"**Pokemon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 11: "The Mt. Moon Conspiracy"**

Last time we left our heroes, Alex had challenged Forrest, gym leader of Pewter City. They were interrupted due to problems in the Pewter mines. Alex was rewarded the badge for his bravery and helpfulness. Alex, Sammy, and Rocko decided to head to Mt. Moon which was on the way to Cerulean City, home of Alex's second badge and Sammy's first contest. They were stopped by a man who had greyish colored hair and was wearing glasses and wearing a lab coat.

"Help me! Team rocket is in Mt. Moon stealing the moon stones!", the man yelled as he stopped in front of the twins and Rocko.

"Calm down, professor. What happened and start from the beginning.", Rocko said.

"Rocko, wait. I heard stories from my dad about how he stumbled across Team Rocket in Mt. Moon with your dad and Aunt Misty.", Sammy explained.

"I remember that day. Please tell me you are the daughter of Ash Ketchum.", the man said as he calmed down.

"Yes, and you must be Seymour the scientist." Sammy said as she extended her hand.

"Name's Alex and that's Rocko. I'm Sammy's twin and Rocko is dad is Brock.", Alex said as he and Rocko extended their hands.

"Yes, I am Seymour the scientist. I would never thought in a million years that I would get help from the kids of Ash Ketchum. Rocko, I can never imagine the son of a great Pokémon doctor would be here as well helping out. I remember when I first met him and these kids' father. They were a big help to me then. Now, I could use help from the three of you. Team Rocket has entered the caves and placed lights. Most of the Pokémon who lives in there are missing as well.", Seymour explained.

"We will help you out, Seymour.", Alex said.

"Good. Let's go in and stop Team Rocket and save the Pokémon and moon stones."

As Seymour led Alex, Sammy, and Rocko to the entrance of Mt. Moon, they were stopped by a small pink Pokémon that looked injured. Sammy ran up to it and pulled out a potion to heal her injuries that she may have sustained. The pink Pokémon had a curl on her head and her ears were brown.

"Oh my god this Pokémon is injured.", Sammy said as Alex pulled out his pokedex.

"**Cleffa, the star shaped Pokémon. On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa can be seen dancing in a ring. They dance through the night and stop only at the break of day, when these Pokémon quench their thirst with the morning dew.", the pokedex beeped.**

Sammy sprayed Cleffa with the potion and the bruises vanished. Cleffa came around but was still weak from whatever attacked her. Sammy picked up Cleffa and everyone proceeded into the mountains. As they entered, they saw some yellow pokemon that looked like nice they had sharp claws and brick like patterns on their body. They looked like they were weakened by the lights. Nearby, there was incest like Pokémon with two mushrooms on their back. Alex and Rocko tended to them. Sammy scanned each Pokémon with her pokedex while holding Cleffa in her arms.

"**Sandshrew, the mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert sand to sleep.**

**Paras, the mushroom Pokémon. Paras has parasitic mushrooms growing on its back called tochukaso. They grow large by drawing nutrients from this Bug Pokémon host. They are highly valued as a medicine for extending life.", her pokedex beeped.**

"Alex, go with Sammy and Seymour and I'll stay and help these Pokémon.", Rocko said.

"Are you sure? I can help you out with the Paras and Sandshrew.", Alex said as he grabbed some food and fed it to the Sandshrew.

"I'll be fine. I got berries that will help and when I am done I'll come and assist you.", Rocko explained as he gave each Pokémon the berries he had.

Alex , Seymour, and Sammy walked further back to find cages filled with pink Pokémon. They hid behind a large rock and spotted people in black suits with red 'R's on them. They were somewhat larger than Cleffa and had the same curl on their heads. Their ears were larger. Some had wings on their backs while others had tails. Alex took his pokedex hoping no one notices them.

"**Clefairy, the fairy Pokémon. On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other.**

**Clefable, the fairy Pokémon and the final evolution of Cleffa. Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights.", the pokedex beeped.**

Alex put his pokedex away and notices a familiar trio that they stopped in Pewter City.

"Alex, we need to save those Clefairy and Clefable.", Seymour said with a worried look on his face.

"Trust me, I plan on it. Pikachu, I'll need you. Sammy, stay here and watch Cleffa.", Alex demanded as Pikachu jumped off Alex's shoulder.

"No, I'll help you. There's no way you'll be able to handle that many grunts.", Sammy insisted as she handed Cleffa to Seymour.

Just then, the cat like Pokémon turns around and wonders what he was sensing.

"I hear noises from dat rock over dere.", the Pokémon said.

Alex and Sammy appeared from the rock which made Team Rocket turn around.

"Da twerps are here, Jared and Jenna.", the Pokémon spoke again as he got ready to attack.

"Looks like it's motto time.", the blue haired male said.

"Really, then you better prepare for a fight.", the red headed woman holding a red rose.

"And beware of our might.", the man said holding a black rose.

"To stop anyone in our way."

"Team Rocket is here to stay."

"Jenna."

"Jared."

"Meowth."

We will achieve our goals to bring you down.", all three said as they got into a fighting stance.

"Lame as usual, you three.", Sammy said.

"Again, our motto isn't lame. Hey, bro, why don't we try out our new Pokémon.", Jenna said.

"Good enough for me, sis. Nidoran, come on out!", Jared yelled as he sent out a pink colored Pokémon with a large horn and long ears.

"Nidoran, appear also!", Jenna yelled as she sent out a blue colored Pokémon with a smaller horn and smaller ears.

"They got new Pokémon.", Alex said as he pulled out his pokedex.

"**Nidoran, female, the poison pin Pokémon. Nidoran, female, has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn.**

**Nidoran, male, the poison pin Pokémon. Nidoran, male, has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.", the pokedex beeped again.**

"Pikachu standby, I'll use you when the right time comes. Kakuna, come on out and use harden to raise your defense!", Alex demanded as he sent out Kakuna.

"Caterpie, appear and help out Kakuna!", Sammy yelles as Caterpie appeared next to Kakuna.

"Vulpix, time to play!", another voice yelled as the red fox Pokémon appeared.

"Rocko, you made it! How are Paras and Sandshrew?", Alex asked.

"They are fine. They are with Seymour right now. They followed me back here but I told them to stay cause they are still weak.", Rocko explained.

"Nidoran, use a horn attack on Kakuna!", Jared yelled.

"Nidoran, you use horn attack on Caterpie!", Jenna yelled.

"Caterpie, use string shot on the wall to dodge the attack then tackle the blue Nidoran!", Sammy demanded.

"Kakuna, keep using harden and hold your ground!", Alex yelled as Kakuna glowed yellow.

Caterpie aimed a string shot and got out of the blue Nidoran's way then tackled her while the pink Nidoran nailed Kakuna which did very little damage but knocking Kakuna over. Kakuna started to glow white and started growing larger. Wings appeared as he was glowing. Kakuna also grew needle like arms. The glowing stopped revealing Kakuna's new form.

"Beedriill!", the yellow bee Pokémon yelled as he was happy with his new look.

"Alright, Kakuna. You became Beedrill. Now, time to use your new attack you gained. Fury Attack!", Alex demanded as Beedrill repeatedly jabbed the pink Nidoran causing him to faint.

"Caterpie, the female Nidoran is left. String shot her then toss her into those idiots!", Sammy demanded as Caterpie wrapped the blue Nidoran up and tossed her into Jared and Jenna causing them to fall.

"Time for my Fury Swipes attack!", Meowth yelled as he got ready to charge at the twins.

"Vulpix, ember attack on Meowth!", Rocko demanded as the fox Pokémon fired off some fire pellets at Meowth causing him to burn.

"Pikachu, you're up! Use thunder bolt to send them flying!", Alex demanded again as Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity at the evil Team Rocket twins out of the mountain.

"We are blasting off again!", the evil trio yelled as they disappeared into the sky.

As Jared, Jenna, and Meowth was blasted off, the other Team Rocket grunts ran out of the mountain.

"They are getting away.", Alex said.

"Don't worry. They won't get far. I called the police while you guys were busy.", Seymour said as everyone walked up to the cages while holding on to Cleffa.

"How are we going to open the cages?", Sammy asked examining the lock.

Just then, Sandshrew and Paras walked up slashing the locks causing them to break open allowing the Clefairy and Clefable to be freed.

"Well, there goes are answer.", Seymour said as he laughed and put Cleffa down.

The Clefairy and Clefable started chanting and dancing around the large moon stone despite pieces of it were drilled into. Small pieces were scattered on the ground. Cleffa, Sandshrew, Paras, and Pikachu also started dancing. After they finished dancing, everyone decided to camp out for the night and had dinner. Alex, Sammy, and Rocko let out their remaining Pokémon so they could eat.

Cleffa walked up to Sammy and started pointing at one of the pokeballs on her belt. Sandshrew walked up to Alex and did the same thing. Even Paras walked up to Rocko and pointed at one of the balls on his belt.

"Well, it seems Paras, Cleffa, and Sandshrew wants each of you to be their trainers for helping them.", Seymour said as the three trainers took out the empty pokeballs capturing Paras, Cleffa, and Sandsrew.

Rocko, Alex, and Sammy released their new teammates so they could eat. The next day, they left the mountains waving goodbye to Seymour until they were stopped by one of the Clefable.

"Clefable, what is it?", Sammy asked as Clefable handed her a stone.

"Clefable just gave you a moon stone, sis.", Alex said as his sister took the stone and pocketed.

"Thank you, Clefable. I'll take good care of Cleffa and the moon stone.", Sammy said with a smile on her face.

The heroes made their way to the entrance of Cerulean City where they saw a sign that read: "**Gary was here, Ash is a loser".**

"Now I know why dad was mad about the sign.", Alex said as he laughed.

Alex's pokegear went off and it was Gary. Gary just mentioned Garisson was on the way to Cerulean City after leaving Vermillion City where he got his second badge and that they needed to hurry up and catch up.

Alex thought it would be good to write something on the sign and puts **"Garrison is the biggest loser ever".**

Meanwhile, somewhere in a forest;

"Those kids are going to pay.", Jared said

"We failed to get dem stones and Pokémon.", Meowth said

"Hey, at least I was able to snag two moon stones", Jenna said as she handed her brother one of the stones.

**What will happen next when our heroes enter Cerulean City? Find out in Chapter 12: "Fishing up Trouble"**

**A/N: I so just love the sign gag. As the title states, there will be some fishing and some trouble next chapter. Rayne gets a new Pokémon in addition to her having Azurill. Alex and Sammy also get new Pokémon as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

"**Pokémon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 12: "Fishing up Trouble"**

**S/N: Team Rocket doesn't bother the three heroes in this. Instead, the heroes rescue a couple of injured Pokémon while they go to spend the day fishing. Before I get into the chapter I'll place the teams for our heroes.**

**Alex's team:**

Pikachu, Riolu, Beedrill, Rattata, Drilbur, and Sandshrew

**Sammy's team:**

Eevee, Growlithe, Caterpie(evolves soon), Smoochum, and Cleffa.

**Rocko's team:**

Vulpix, Diglett, Croagunk, and Paras.

**Rayne's team:**

Azurill

Last we saw our heroes; they had just arrived at Mt. Moon. They were stopped by someone by the name Seymour. They learned Team Rocket was in Mt. Moon trying to steal the moon stones and the Pokémon inside. Sammy spotted a weak Pokémon outside and heals it. When they got inside, two Pokémon that was weak from the lights were spotted and they healed them. Alex and Sammy made their way deeper into the caves and spotted Team Rocket and a bunch of Pokémon caged. Making quick work of them, the heroes saved the Pokémon and moon stones. For saving the day, they got new Pokémon and made new friends.

Now in Cerulean City, Alex got a message on his pokegear and was told to head to the Pokémon center. They arrived and decided to heal their Pokémon. Alex explained the message was from his dad stating that Misty called and sent her daughter to the Pokémon center to greet the twins and Rocko.

After they handed their pokeballs to Nurse Joy and Pikachu getting on the cart to get checked out, a girl who appeared to be about Rocko's age walks in. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a light blue tank top with short blue jean shorts. She also had a fanny pack around her waist. She was wearing sandals on her feet.

"Alex and Sammy, it's me, Rayne!", the girl yelled as she ran up to them only to be stopped by Rocko.

"Rayne, you are as beautiful as your mother. I missed you so much.", Rocko said as he was blushing.

"Alex, didn't Uncle Brock tell us the stories about how Croagunk used to give him a poison jab every time he flirted with females?, Sammy asked as she looked confused.

"If you are wondering why Croagunk didn't come out and poison jab me, it's simple. Croagunk is to keep me from flirting with other females that's not named Rayne.", Rocko explained.

"That means Rayne is your girlfriend, right?", Alex asked.

"Yes, I am his girlfriend. We had been dating for a few weeks. Even though we knew each other for a long time, I developed a crush on him. I miss you to, Rocko.", Rayne explained.

"We never knew. Anyways, congratulations, Rocko and Rayne.", Alex said with a smile.

"Thank you, guys. Let's head to my house. My mom has been waiting on you guys to arrive.", Rayne said as everyone walked out of the center.

As they arrived at Rayne's house, they were greeted by a female at the door who was wearing shorts and a red tank top and had short red hair like Rayne. She was somewhat older and had a smile on her face when she saw Alex, Sammy, and Rocko. As she led them inside, they saw a male wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts and were sketching some Pokémon he had out.

"Tracey, look who finally came showed up.", the woman said.

"Alex, Sammy, Rocko, it's great to see you kids. Rocko, how are your parents doing?", the man named Tracey asked.

"Good, Tracey. I'm glad you asked. My dad has been busy with work and so has my mom.", Rocko said as he shook Tracey's hand.

"Hi, Aunt Misty and Uncle Tracey.", Sammy said as she went and hugged both of them.

"Hello, Sammy. Alex, it is good to see you as well. I assume you are here to challenge me to a gym match, right?", Misty asked as she hugged Sammy.

"Yes, I am Aunt Misty.", Alex said.

"Well, we will have our battle tomorrow, Alex. Why don't you, Sammy, and Rocko go do some fishing at the cape? I got extra rods and lures for you kids.", Misty said as she handed everyone a rod and lures.

"I'll join you guys if it's ok with my mom", Rayne said.

"You can go with them, hon. Just be careful out there.", Misty said as she smiled.

Rayne led everyone through Cerulean City which was a fairly large city near a large lake. They walked by a place that looked like an aquarium. Alex and Sammy knew it was the actual gym. Their father used to take them there when Misty and her sisters had water ballet shows put on there. Rayne a lot of times helped out at the gym. She had a passion for water Pokémon like her mom and dreamed about running the gym. She also loved drawing Pokémon like her father. Rayne didn't care if the Pokémon was a water type or not, she would spend time drawing them. Her dad used to bring her to Professor Oak's lab all the time to draw different Pokémon. If she isn't helping out at the gym, she is at the lab assisting Gary Oak at the lab. Gary offered her a Squirtle for a starter when she was legally able to train Pokémon but she declined due to fact that she already had an Azurill and didn't want to go on a journey at all.

They eventually made their way to a large beach area with a lake and some docks. The place was called the Cerulean Cape.

"There it is guys, we can rent a boat and do some fishing.", Rayne said as they walked up to the cape.

As they walked up to the cape, they noticed the area was quite deserted. They walked up to a boat rental office and noticed a sailor standing there.

"Captain Bailey, what happened here?", Rayne interrogated.

"Rayne, a group of Carvanha appeared led by a Sharpedo and started attacking the locals. Since the lake is connected to the ocean, they found their way here and now they won't leave. They are even attacking the wild water type Pokémon that lives in the lake.", the sailor known as Bailey explained.

"They must of appeared during a nasty storm that wiped out the Orange Islands.", Rayne said.

"Are you serious? The Orange Islands got wiped out?", Alex asked as he had an upset look on his face.

"Yes, Alex. It was recently. A massive storm swept through and the Orange Islands ended up under water.", Rayne explained more.

"That probably explains why the Carvanha are out here attacking the beach. They are looking for a new home.", Rocko said.

"Well, I hear they been attacking other water Pokémon for territory. There's a small isle out there that the water types go to so they can breed. Thanks to the Carvanha, they can't return to the waters.", Bailey said as he looked worried.

Bailey stood about six feet tall and had grey hair and was wearing a sailor's outfit. Rayne disappeared for a few to make a call then returned.

"Where did you go, Rayne?", Alex asked.

"I had to make a call. Someone else will meet here to help us out.", Rayne explained as a female with reddish colored hair tied into ponytail appeared.

"Well, seems these Carvanha need a home. I happen to have an empty tank that I could spare for them. It's quite large and they could be live at the gm and be happy.", the woman said as she appeared carrying a bag.

"Well, Misty, it's been quite some time since I saw you here at the cape.", Bailey said with a smile on his face.

"Bailey, I been busy at the gym with challengers.", Misty said.

"Well, then why don't we get my boat and go and pretend we are fishing and see if we can lure the Carvanha out. We can head to the small isle over there.", Bailey explained as he grabbed his fishing rod.

Everyone got on the boat and made their way over to the small isle. As they got closer, a group of piranha like Pokémon appeared. They were red and blue with yellow fins and sharp fangs and had yellow stars on the bottom on them. They were led by a large shark like Pokémon who was blue and white and had a star on its head. Near them was a Pokémon who appeared to be under attacked by the large group of piranha like Pokémon. The Pokémon was red and had a yellow crown like fin on its head and looked like a fish. Alex took out his pokedex and scanned each pokemon.

"**Carvanha, the savage Pokémon. If anything invades Carvanha's territory, it will swarm and tear at the intruder with its pointed fangs. On its own, however, this Pokémon turns suddenly timid.**

**Sharpedo, the brutal Pokémon. Sharpedo can swim at speeds of up to 75 mph by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon's drawback is its inability to swim long distances.**

**Magikarp, the fish Pokémon. Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is.", the pokedex beeped.**

"We need to save Magikarp, guys.", Sammy said as she looked worried.

"I have a small tank we can place Magikarp in. Alex, do you think you can have your Pikachu fire off an electric attack to scare the Carvanha and their leader?", Bailey quizzed.

"Yes, I can. Pikachu fire a thunder shock at the water near the Carvanha and Sharpedo to scare them away from the Magikarp!", Alex said as Pikachu fired off a thunder shock at the group of Carvanha and their leader.

Sharpedo swam off after seeing the Carvanha getting hit with an electric attack. There was atleast six Carvanha that was shocked. The shock also hit Magikarp causing him to just float there. Misty decided to take out six blue and white colored pokeballs. When the boat moved closer, Sammy grabs a net and scoops up Magikarp and dumps it into a small tank. The Magikarp recovered from the shock but was still weak. Sammy sprayed some potion on Magikarp and handed him some berries. Magikarp smiled right at Sammy and started to speak as Misty tossed the six pokeballs at the Carvanha.

"Karp! Karp!", Magikarp said.

"Magikarp seems to like you and wants to join you, Sammy", Bailey said as Magikarp continued to flop around.

"Well, if that's the case, pokeball, go!", Sammy said as she threw the ball at Magikarp causing him to be caught instantly.

"This one needs serious training before he could be used.", Sammy said as she was happy with her new catch.

"I can train Magikarp for you, sweetheart. Once he becomes a powerful Gyarados. With my Gyarados, yours will be strong also.

"Thank you, Aunt Misty.", Sammy said.

"You are welcome, dear.", Misty said as she placed her pokeballs containing her new catches in the bag.

As they were about to depart, they were rammed by the shark Pokémon who looked to be angry.

"Sharpedo is back. It looks like he is not too happy about his friends being caught.", Bailey said as the ship was rammed into again.

"Pikachu, fire off a thunder shock at Sharpedo!", Alex said as Pikachu fired off a thunder shock causing Sharpedo to faint and lay in the water.

"Pokeball, go!", Alex yelled as he threw the pokeball at Sharpedo.

The ball sucked Sharpedo in and shook numerous times before dinging confirming capture. Alex picked up the ball and was happy to have a new friend. The boat finally made it back to shore and everyone was greeted by an Officer Jenny who witnessed the whole thing.

"Captain Bailey, you should know by now the cape is closed due to a group of Carvanha and their leader Sharpedo attacking anyone who goes out in boats.", Officer Jenny said as she had an angry look on her face.

"I know that but I couldn't stand by and let them continue. Besides, if it wasn't for these kids and Misty's help, we wouldn't have succeeded in getting rid of the threat. The cape is safe now.", Bailey explained.

"Well, thanks to everyone's help, I can open the cape now. Have a good day and be safe.", Officer Jenny said as she walked off.

"Thank you, kids. I now can reopen my business. Thanks to you kids helping me, I'll allow you four to rent my boat anytime to go fishing for free as a gift.", Bailey said.

Everyone thanked him and walked off waving bye. They went to the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémon. Alex, Sammy, and Rocko were offered a meal and a spare room at Misty's house. After dinner, Sammy decided it would be great to train for her upcoming contest with the help of Alex who decided to train his team for his gym battle. He learned Sharpedo had aqua jet, crunch, slash and a few other useful moves that would be great. Sammy had Caterpie out to practice spinning her string shot into a beautiful design. Sammy also was training Growlithe until he learned Fire Spin and Flame Wheel. She had him use fire spin then had him use a flame wheel to jump through it. Caterpie continued to make beautiful design with her string shot until she started glowing white.

"Sammy, Caterpie is evolving.", Alex said as his Pokémon was training their moves with each other.

"Wow, Caterpie, that's great. You are evolving.", Sammy said as Caterpie became a green colored cocoon prompting Sammy to take her pokedex out.

"**Metapod, the cocoon Pokémon. The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. Known moves are Harden, Tackle, and String Shot.", the dex beeped.**

"Cool, I'll have a Butterfree soon. Now, Eevee come on out and start your training. Metapod, continue making beautiful designs with string shot.", Sammy demanded as she sent out Eevee.

She had Growlithe and Eevee battle each other to help their training. Eevee learned swift, quick attack, dig, and shadow ball making Sammy even happier. Growlithe also learned dig as well.

Alex continued training his team until it was time for them to call it a night. The next day, Alex and Sammy healed their Pokémon and headed off to the gym with Rayne and Rocko. They learned Misty was there already. When they went inside the gym, they noticed the gym was also an aquarium with large tanks holding many water type Pokémon and a large pool. Misty on one side and someone they knew very well. It was their cousin Garrison who had just beat Misty in a battle earning a gym badge.

"Well, it's the loser cousins of mine. I wasn't exactly pleased with what you wrote on the sign, Alex. When I face you at the league, I'll show you who the biggest loser will be. For now, smell you later.", Garrison said as he rushed off.

"Alex, give me an hour and we can have our gym match. In the meantime, I'll have Rayne show you around the gym. Sammy, come with me and I'll show you where you can keep Magikarp to be trained.", Misty said as she recalled her Pokémon.

The kids nodded and Sammy walked off with Misty and Rayne started the tour with Alex and Rocko.

**Will Alex win his second badge or will he drown at defeat? Find out in Chapter 13: "A Watery Gym Battle"**

**I know I said Rayne would get another Pokémon but I decided to wait till Chapter 14. Didn't expect this chapter to be long but I decided to add some training for Sammy and Alex's team at the end. **


	14. Chapter 14

"**Pokémon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 13: "A Watery Battle"**

**S/N: well, did you read? No Orange Islands. I wonder if it was natural or manmade. Even I don't know and I'm writing this. If it was manmade, would Kanto and the rest of the regions suffer the same fate? Hope not.**

When we last saw our heroes, they had just learned that the Cerulean cape was closed due to a school of Carvanha lead by a Sharpedo. They had stopped the Pokémon, saved a Magikarp and started training for upcoming battles. Sammy was happy with one of her Pokémon evolving and a new catch she made. Now we find everyone in the gym getting ready for Alex's upcoming gym match with Misty.

"So, Rayne, where are your aunts?", Rocko asked wondering why they haven't been in the gym.

"Well, they are traveling doing fashion shows around the world.", Rayne explained.

"That's cool, glad they found their dreams.", Rocko said as he smiled.

"Wow, everyone in the world gets to pursue their dreams. I want to be a Pokémon master. Sammy wants to be a coordinator. Rocko wants to be a breeder. What is your dream, Rayne?", Alex asked as he smiled.

"To be a Pokémon watcher like my dad and a water Pokémon master like my mom. If anything goes well, I might be able to take over the gym here.", Rayne explained.

"Nice. That's a nice dream, Rayne. Why don't you travel with Sammy, Rocko, and I and we can help you follow them?', Alex asked.

"I will be honored to. Plus, it will help me keep my boyfriend here in check.", Rayne said with an evil smile.

"Hey, I am behaving.", Rocko said as he looked scared.

Alex started laughing as Rayne showed them around the gym. Sammy was with Misty and showed her where she can train Magikarp. She offered up a couple of Pokémon to Sammy to help train with the fish Pokémon.

Misty went back to the gym and got herself ready for her match with Alex who she thought of as a nephew to her. Tracey appeared at the stage as well holding two flags in his hand. One was red and other green. Alex appeared to the stage as well. The whole field was a pool filled with water with small platforms in it for non-water Pokémon to stand on.

"This is an official gym match between Alexander Satoshi Ketchum and  
>Misty Sketchit. Trainers will use two Pokémon each. A winner will be decided when each Pokémon on either side is declared unable to battle. Only the challenger can make substitutions. Trainers, release your first Pokémon.", Tracey said as he held up a red and green flag.<p>

"Beedrill, come on out!", Alex demanded as the bee Pokémon appeared.

"I'll choose Starmie!", Misty yelled as she sent out an purple star shaped Pokémon with a red jewel in the center.

"A Starmie. This will be interesting.", Alex said as he took out his pokedex.

"**Starmie, the mysterious Pokémon. Starmie swims through water by spinning its star-shaped body as if it were a propeller on a ship. The core at the center of this Pokémon's body glows in seven colors.", the pokedex beeped.**

"I'll start first. Starmie, rapid spin on Beedrill!", Misty demanded as Starmie started to spin rapidly at Beedrill.

"Beedrill, dodge and use poison sting!", Alex demanded as Beedrill flew out of the way and fired off purple pellets at Starmie.

Starmie was knocked back and weakened by the attack but got back up. Misty ordered Starmie to use a water gun attack which hit Beedrill. Beedrill was able to get back up and was ordered to do another poison sting on Starmie.

"Starmie, use Psychic on the poison sting and send them back at Beedrill then follow up with confuse ray!", Misty demanded as Starmie fired off a yellow beam hitting Beedrill causing him to be confused.

"Beedrill, snap out of it!", Alex demanded again.

Beedrill was too confused to obey and just flew around unable to respond and Alex just recalled him to his pokeball.

"Beedrill, you did a good job. Pikachu, time to battle! Use thunder shock on Starmie!", Alex demanded as Pikachu jumped off and fired a thunder shock at Starmie causing Starmie to faint.

"Starmie is unable to battle. The first round goes to Alexander. Misty, choose your next Pokémon.", Tracey demanded as Misty recalled Starmie.

"Kingdra, time for you to come out!", Misty demanded as she sent out a blue seahorse Pokémon.

"When did Horsea fully evolve?", Alex asked as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Not too long ago. I was training him and he evolved to Seadra then to Kingdra.", Misty said as Alex scanned Kingdra.

"**Kingdra, the dragon Pokémon. Kingdra sleeps on the seafloor where it is otherwise devoid of life. When a storm arrives, the Pokémon is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey."**

"Kingdra, use bubble beam on Pikachu!", Misty demanded as Kingdra unleashed a beam of bubbles at Pikachu hitting him.

"Pikachu, can you still battle?", Alex asked as Pikachu was hit.

Pikachu nodded and Alex ordered him to use quick attack hitting Kingdra causing him to end up in the water.

"Pikachu, aim a thunder shock into the pool!", Alex demanded as Pikachu fired a thunder shock into the pool.

The electric attack caused the pool to light up. Kingdra came up for air only to slump over and faint ending the battle.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. The winners of the gym match is Alex and Pikachu!", Tracey said holding a green flag out.

"Alex, you have earned the Cascade Badge. That was a good battle and your Pokémon are strong for sure.", Misty said as she walked up to Alex handing him a blue badge that resembled a water droplet.

As everyone left the gym, Sammy joined up with Alex.

"Well, how did the match go?", Sammy asked.

"I got the Cascade badge!", Alex yelled as he posed.

"Good job, bro. Magikarp gotten stronger but isn't ready for contests yet. I even trained Metapod more and she evolved into Butterfree.", Sammy said again.

"Congratulations, sis.", Alex said as he hugged her.

Back in Pallet Town, Ash had just got a call from his kids. They said they arrived in Cerulean City yesterday and plan on staying for a couple of days. They mentioned to contest is tomorrow. Serena and Ash said they would be present for Sammy's first contest. Alex explained how they got new Pokémon in Pewter Mines, Mt. Moon, and Cerulean Cape and how his Weedle and Pichu evolved and Sammy's Caterpie evolved. They planned on doing some training and hung up.

After hanging up is pokegear, Ash received a text from Lance. It read:

"_**Ash, if you are reading this, it seems that we may have a traitor in the league. Also, there were reports of sensitive documents being stolen from the Pewter City Museum. One of our undercover agents told me that it was someone named Raven who stole the documents. Here's a picture of the culprit. It's only a sketch but if you have any idea of who it is, let me know. Lance, out."**_

"What is it, Ash?", Serena asked looking worried.

"The picture Lance sent me of a Team Rocket grunt named Raven is no other than Aaron the new Viridian Gym leader.", Ash said as he was in shock.

"You mean Agatha's grandson?"

"Yes, I believe it's him but I'm not sure. It looks like him from the sketch I got from Lance. I'll keep this quiet for now.", Ash explained.

Ash texted Lance back and told him that it looks like Aaron from the Viridian City gym but is not sure of it.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket Headquarters, Raven appeared in Giovanni's office.

"Well, Raven, good job on successfully infiltrating the museum and the league. No one would suspect that one of my top agents is the grandson of Elite Four member Agatha and a gym leader and also one of my best spies at the same time. You can report back to the gym. If I need you, I'll contact you for further instructions.", Giovanni said as he laughed evilly.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be waiting for your call.", Raven said as he walked out.

"Butch, Cassidy, send Bonnie and Clyde to my office. I got a job for those two kids.", Giovanni demanded as he spoke through his intercom.

The next day, back in Cerulean City, Alex, Sammy, Rocko, and Rayne came down stairs to join Misty and Tracey for breakfast. After they were done eating, everyone left the house and headed to the contest hall. Sammy stepped up to the counter and registered for the contest. They were greeted by Ash and Serena. Sammy had just got her ribbon case, ball capsules and seals since the contests in Kanto were now super contests. Serena also brought Sammy a box with a new dress in it.

Sammy went into the dressing area and put on her dress which was a red with black accents. She had a black choker around her neck and a red bow in her hair. She went into another room where all the coordinators had to wait. Alex, Rocko, Rayne, Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Serena all went into the stands to get seats.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Contest. I am Mariah, your mc for this contest. Behind me are the judges, Mr. Contesta, our contest president. Next is the president of the Pokémon fan club, Mr. Suizko. Last but not least is Cerulean City Nurse Joy. The winner of the contest will receive the famed Cerulean ribbon you see here. Now, it's time for our appeal round. Let's bring out our first coordinator, Jenella.", the woman who wore a bluish green outfit holding up a blue colored ribbon with bubbles and a red jewel on it.

A girl who was wearing a yellow and white dress appeared on stage. She had bright pink glasses on and had reddish colored hair. Up in the stage was Jessie and James with their son Jared and Meowth who were in disguises was cheering Jenella who happened to be Jenna who also is in disguise as she got ready to enter her first contest.

**Will Sammy win her first ribbon? Find out in Chapter 14: "Cerulean Contest Blues"**

**A/N: Well, who would have thought that Butch and Cassidy would end up being parents as well? To clear up some confusion, Bonnie is not the same Bonnie that is friends with Ash and related to Clemont. This Bonnie is different from the one from Pokémon: XY. Even Jenna from Team Rocket is in this contest. Now, if you guys are shocked as much as I am seeing that the traitor in the league is no other than Aaron who is a gym leader in Viridian City, don't worry his character will be explained in later chapters. I personally like the nickname Raven for him. Please review. Haven't had any reviews in awhile.**


	15. Chapter 15

"**Pokémon: Alex and Sammy's Kanto Adventure"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 14: "Cerulean Contest Blues"**

**S/N: Before I get into this, I want to say I will be redoing Katuzo Journeys as soon as possible. I'm going to be doing some major changes to it. Also, I noticed from people I shouldn't be adding commas after quotation marks and from reading books a lot of people are right so I'll stop doing that. I don't plan on reediting any chapters because it'll be a pain to do so.**

In our last chapter, Alex challenged Misty to a gym match. While he was having his match, Sammy was training her new Magikarp and Metapod. Alex had just won his second badge. Now, our heroes are at the Cerulean contest hall for Sammy's first contest.

Sammy was watching the screen as they introduced their first coordinator, Jenella. Jenella used Zubat for her first appeal. Jenella had Zubat twirl around using his newest attack swift which stunned the judges as they were amazed by the sparkling stars that was surrounding the entire arena. Then, she had Zubat use wing attack, another move Zubat also learned recently to hit all the stars creating a display of fireworks.

"That was an amazing display of a swift attack. The way Zubat flew around launching all those stars was brilliant." The first judge known as Mr. Contesta explained as he was smiling.

"I enjoyed the fireworks display that Zubat created using wing attack on the stars." The second judge known as Mr. Suizko said with a smile on his face.

"The whole appeal was great in general." The third judge known as Nurse Joy said as she clapped her hands.

"Wow, that Jenella was great." Rayne said.

"Yes, she was. I hope Sammy will do well herself." Ash said as thought about his past travels with May and Dawn when they were doing contests.

"Next up on stage is newcomer, Darion. He is the son of May, the princess of Hoenn and Drew, the prince of Hoenn." The woman known as Mariah said as a green haired boy appeared.

"Hey, I remember those names. I haven't seen May or Drew since we went to Hoenn with the twins to visit with them, Ash." Serena said as she noticed the boy entering the stage.

"I heard my name. I haven't seen you guys in ages" a brunette woman said as she sat down with a man who had green hair with grey streaks in it.

"May, what are you doing in the Kanto region?" Ash asked scratching his head.

"Drew and I moved here not too long ago. After the contest, we all need to catch up." The woman known as May said with a smile.

Ash nodded as Darion used a white Pokémon with a green colored hair covering its eyes for his appeal. The Pokémon appeared from its ball that also unleashed a bunch of green colored leaves. Darion was wearing a green colored suit with a red tie. The whole appeal amazed the judges and Darion walked off the stage with a smile flicking his green hair back like his father used to do.

Sammy was called out next. She was walking through the hallway towards the stage when she spotted Darion.

"Hi, Darion, it's been awhile." Sammy said as she recognized the green haired boy who was about a year older than her.

"Well, Samantha Ketchum, longtime no see. Good luck in the contest." Darion said as he handed Sammy a red rose causing her to blush.

Sammy walked on to the stage and sent out Growlithe who appeared from the pokeball in a spark of flames. She had Growlithe use fire spin to create circles of flames throughout the field then had him jump through them using flame wheel. The appeal amazed all the judges as she walked off the field.

As she was waiting in the waiting room, she saw some amazing appeals from other trainers and Pokémon.

"Well, those were some amazing appeals. We will take a break till the scores are tallied up. Only eight trainers will appear to the next round." Mariah explained.

Back in the waiting area, Ash, Alex, and Serena met up with Sammy. May and Drew the older green haired man also appeared.

"Sammy, you did a good job out there." Ash said as Darion walked up.

"Your dad is right. You were amazing. I hope we make it to the final round." Darion said as he smiled and flicked his hair back.

"Thank you, Darion you were great and thanks for the rose." Sammy said as she blushed and smiled.

"Well, seems your daughter and my son has a crush on each other, Ash." May said as she walked up.

May was wearing a black and white skirt with black biker shorts underneath them. She had on a bluish colored shirt and her brown hair was flowing down. Drew was wearing brown khakis and a green shirt.

"We established already that Darion had a crush on Samantha before when Ash brought his family to visit us last year in Hoenn." Drew said as he flicked his hair back.

Another girl walked up known as Jenella. With her were her parents, Jessilina and Jameson, Jessie and James in disguise. Jared also walked up in disguise also. He went under the name Jacob.

"Well, I never thought I would run into the famous Ash Ketchum again." Jessie said under her disguise.

"You're Jessilina, right? I remember you. What brings you to the contest?" Ash quizzed.

"My daughter Jenella is competing in the contest." Jessie explained.

"I also plan on winning the ribbon. If you want that ribbon, you'll have to go through me to do so." Jenna said as she walked off.

"Wow, someone seems snotty." May said as she had a weird look on her.

Jessie and James walked away with their kids leaving May and Ash to talk more. Ash explained that his kids just became Pokémon trainers and is traveling with Brock's son as well. May remembered Brock's son Rocko who also appeared as well to alert everyone that the battle rounds were about to start.

"Welcome back to the Cerulean City contest. Here are the coordinators who will appear next round." Mariah said as eight faces appeared on the screen.

Darion appeared first on the screen. Jenella appeared seventh and when the last face light up, it was Sammy who was happy to know she was moving on.

"I made it. I'm going to the next round. Darion, good luck. I hope to see you in the final round." Sammy said as she was dancing around.

"No matter what happens after the contest is over, I want us to be good friends and rivals." Darion said as he extended his hand out to Sammy.

"That would be great. Win or lose, let's enjoy ourselves." Sammy said as she shook Darion's hand.

Darion walked up to the stage and got ready to face a trainer named Eric. Eric called out a Pikachu. Sammy knew about the Pokémon so she didn't need to use her pokedex since her brother had one. Darion called out the same Pokémon he used in the appeals round. She decided to scan it now so she can get an idea of what she was dealing with.

"**Ralts, the feeling Pokémon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition." Her pokedex beeped.**

After five minutes, Darion had won the match despite he lost half his points but the other trainer Eric lost more than Darion did. Darion was the one who was moving on.

Jenella was up next battling a trainer named Faith. Jenella was able to knock out Faith's Eevee with Zubat causing Faith to be disqualified due to Eevee being knocked out before the timer reached zero.

The girl Faith that Jenella was walking away in tears when Sammy stopped her in the hallway on her way to the stage. Faith had on a bluish colored dress with a white ribbon around her waist line.

"Hey, I saw your match. I'm very sorry you lost. That Eevee of yours was great in the appeal rounds using shadow ball and swift." Sammy said to her.

"It doesn't matter. I lost. I put my heart in training Eevee and but was over powered by that Zubat. I might just give up and go home." The girl known as Faith said.

"Don't give up. Just train again and you will win your next contest." Sammy said with a smile as Faith walked off not returning a word back.

Sammy appeared on stage and was about to face a trainer named Mark. Sammy knew she needed to win to move on the next round.

Mark called out a Pokémon Sammy recognized as a Lapras. She remembered visiting the Orange Islands when her and Alex was young and meeting with Ash's old friend Lapras whom he helped during his journey through the islands with Misty and Brock before the storm wiped out the islands.

She called out Butterfree who appeared in a bunch of hearts that came out of her pokeball. Alex saw the butterfly Pokémon and used his pokedex on it.

"**Butterfree, the butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest." Alex's pokedex beeped.**

"Wow, Sammy was right when Metapod evolved into Butterfree." Alex said as he saw the purple colored butterfly with blue limbs, white wings, and red eyes fluttering around.

It was an intense battle but Sammy was able to pull off a win with only a few points left. She finally was one of the four that was moving on to the semifinals.

She saw who she was going up against. Her next opponent was a trainer named Brett. Jenella was going up against Darion. Their match was first. Darion appeared on stage to face Jenella as Sammy watched from the waiting area. The girl Faith who she saw earlier on walked up beside her. Faith was now wearing blue jean shorts with red and black sneakers. She had on a red and white pokeball t-shirt. Her hair was a blonde color and was flowing down.

"Hey, I gave it some thought. I'm going to Vermillion City for my next contest. Thanks to you, I decided not give up." Faith said.

"I'll be going there as well after I leave here with my brother. Hey, do you have a pokegear? If so, I could call you and maybe meet up for a battle sometime." Sammy said as she handed a piece of paper to Faith with Alex's pokegear number on it.

"Yes I do and that would be great. I hope we meet again. You seem like a nice person and a great coordinator." Faith said as she smiled and accepted the paper from Sammy.

"My name is Sammy. It was nice to meet you."

I'm Faith. It was nice to meet you as well. Good luck out there."

Sammy and Faith exchanged numbers and greetings. Sammy turned her attention to the screen and noticed Darion had beat Jenella and moved on to the final round. She saw Jenella walking down the hallway and congratulated her but Jenella huffed and walked off.

Sammy was up against a girl name Brie. Brie sent out a bluish turtle like Pokémon called Squirtle. She knew all about Squirtle cause her dad had one who evolved all the way to Blastoise who is currently on Turtle Shell Isle where Blastoise is being bred by a person who breeds Squirtles to be given to beginning trainers.

She called out Growlithe who appeared from a spark of flames coming out of his pokeball. After five minutes, Sammy had won and was about to face Darion. Darion summoned Ralts who appeared with a bunch of green leaves from its pokeball.

"Well, this was an impressive contest. The final round will be Darion and Samantha for the Cerulean ribbon." Mariah said as she held up the blue ribbon in the air.

"Darion, no matter what happens; I want to say that I had a great time today. May the best coordinator win." Sammy said.

"I had a great time as well. We should battle sometime next time we meet."

"Growlithe, start off with a tackle attack!" Sammy demanded.

"Ralts, use teleport to get out of there!" Darion demanded as Ralts vanished causing Sammy to lose points.

As the battle raged on the five minute clock ticked down even more. By the time there was less than 10 seconds on the board Darion was leading by a hair. Ralts was worn out. Sammy knew it was time to act.

"Growlithe, use flame wheel on Ralts!" Sammy demanded as the

As Growlithe was about to attack, the timer reached zero. The judges declared Darion the winner of the contest.

"Great battle, Sam. I hope to see you at the again soon." Darion said as Sammy walked off looking sad.

"The winner of the Cerulean Contest ribbon is Darion!" Mariah said as Mr. Contesta walked up with the ribbon in the case.

"Darion, you were great both in the appeal and the battles. You earned this ribbon." Mr. Contesta said as he handed the ribbon to Darion.

"Thank you, sir. There was one trainer out of all the ones I competed against and I hope I can have the chance to compete against her and that trainer is Samantha Ketchum. Even though she lost, she is to me a great coordinator and I hope get continues to get better and beat me next time." Darion said as he waved to everyone.

Back in the waiting room, Darion came out of the dressing room dressed in a green shirt with blue shorts. Sammy was dressed in her traveling clothes and approached Darion.

"I heard what you said and that was very kind of you, Darion. You are really sweet." She said as her brother walked up.

"Darion, it has been a long time since we saw each other last." Alex said as he extended his hand.

"Alexander, it is good to see you after all this time." Darion said shaking Alex's hand.

"What brings you to Kanto, Darion?"

"I moved here with my mom and dad. We live in Marble Town now. Speaking of which, you guys should head over there soon." Darion explained.

"Let's exchange numbers so we can meet when we get there if you got a pokegear." Alex said as he wrote his number down.

Darion nodded and handed his number to Alex then handed another rose to Sammy causing her to blush more.

Outside, Ash and Serena was talking with Rocko, Rayne, Drew, and his former traveling companions. May explained how her and Drew moved to a place called Marble Town not too far from Cerulean City.

Serena was telling May how she hosts a Rhyhorn race at a ranch nearby where they train Rhyhorns. Alex and Sammy over heard what their mom mentioned.

"Well, I know where our next stop will be." Alex said.

"Where are we going to next, Alex?" Sammy asked as she scratched her head.

"Marble Town is our next stop."

"Maybe we should rest up first at my mom's house before we hit the road so Sammy can heal her Pokémon then we can leave tomorrow." Rayne jumped in.

"Make sure you kids stop in and say hi when you guys arrive." May said.

"We will, May. It was good to see you again." Rocko said as he had a smile on his face.

"You to, Rocko. You look so much like your father. Rayne, you look like your mother so much. Alex and Sammy, you kids look like your parents also. Darion, make sure you stop by as well during you journey." May said again hugging everyone.

"I will, mom. I'm going to head over to Mt. Moon and see if I can find some Pokémon to catch." Darion said as he flicked his hair.

Everyone said their goodbyes and had parted ways Alex, Sammy, and Rocko decided Marble Town would be their next stop. They all went back to Rayne's house to rest up.

"Rayne, when you said before we hit the road, you don't mean you three, do you?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I mean us as in the four of us, Alex. I decided to travel with you guys so I can be a water Pokémon master. I also want to sketch other Pokémon as well." Rayne explained.

"Welcome to the group, Rayne." Sammy said as she welcomed Rayne aboard.

The next day, everyone was getting ready to leave. As they were about to walk out of the house, they were stopped by Misty.

"Rayne, can you take Psyduck with you? I really would like him to get a lot of training in and you seem to be good at getting him to listen.

"I can take him. Psyduck will be a great powerhouse by the time we return." Rayne said as Misty handed her a pokeball.

They had left Cerulean City and started walking until they kept walking. As it was getting late, they decided to stop for dinner. Rocko volunteered to make dinner. As they were eating, they spotted a small grey rhino Pokémon approaching him.

"Rhyhorn, get back here, now!" A loud voice boomed nearby.

**What will happen next time? Find out in Chapter 15: "Rhyhorn Racing Troubles"**

**A/N: Well, it seems Sammy got a crush. Darion and Faith will be reoccurring rivals and friends to Sammy. Darion is the son of May and Drew. I decided to have Misty give Rayne Psyduck. Next chapter, Rocko will get a Pokémon. Who wants to see some romance between Sammy and Darion and Alex and Faith?**


End file.
